Come Home
by spatulalover
Summary: Being Re- Written Tyler admits he has done something wrong... and will do anything to get her back. But Will she forgive him?
1. Missed Calls

Disclaimer~ I only own Isabelle and the other characters you don't recognise. Enjoy the re- write. I hope it's better than before.

Missed Calls  
Come Home  
By SpatulaLover

My mind drifted from coursework. I couldn't concentrate; everything about this room was distracting when I was trying to write something. I mean I never noticed how interesting my crème walls were and how, if I wasn't careful, my picture would get knocked by my wardrobe door and become slightly wonky. My room was entirely dark apart from my laptop screen. I sat watching the cursor flash on and off, mocking me somehow patiently waiting for the words to write themselves. I sighed and closed my eyes. My phone started vibrating; I opened one eye lazily and located my phone. The vibrations were sending it round in circles like it was dancing to its own merry tune. I knew who it would be. I knew it would be him. I watched intently as my phone continued to spin circles until it tipped over the edge and plummeted to the floor.

7 missed calls.

15 unread Text Messages.

Surely he can call it a night now?

My phone vibrated again. I picked it up from the floor and pressed the centre button.

_You have ONE new voicemail. Please ring 786 to listen._

I was overwhelmed with nostalgia. I missed them all so much. What could one voicemail hurt? I hesitantly punched in the numbers and listened to the automated woman introduce my message. My heart skipped a few beats and I began to get pins and needles in my fingers from anticipation. I gripped the phone tighter and closed my eyes.

_Hey, It's Tyler... again. _He paused and took a deep breath. _I mean you probably won't even listen to this message. You wouldn't have listened to any of the others either. I guess. I guess I just want to hear your voice... _He paused again. _And maybe that is too much to ask... in fact I know it is. You have every right to never talk to me again but I want you to know I am truly sorry. Words can't even describe how sorry I am. Or how much I miss you. _He paused and sniffed he exhaled and let out a slight whimper when he began talking again his voice cracked I could imagine tears flowing from his perfect blue eyes. The thought left me with warm tears flowing down my own cheeks. _And Bella, you are my best friend does this not mean anything to you? I can't do this anymore. I can't not know you. Every day just... _He stopped took a deep breath in and continued. _Ring me please. It's all I'm asking for._

And the message cut off. Tears were flowing uncontrollably down my face just from the image of baby boy crying and there being nothing I can do about it. I've tried being strong about it. I've tried forgetting them. I just can't.

But I can't be hurt again.

I saved my few sentences of 'essay' and closed my laptop. I practically collapsed on my bed, curling up in the foetal position, hugging a pillow within an inch of its life. As I lay there thought of Ipswich kept flooding my mind.

_'Bellisimo! Get your ass down here now!' Tyler shouted from the porch._

_"Two secs! It takes time to be this gorgeous." I said looking in the mirror. I was on my way to a party that I wasn't technically allowed to go to. So Tyler had stopped by to pick me up he was at the bottom of the tree that of course grew right next to my window making the greatest sneaking out route. _

"_Hurry up" he shouted_

"_Alright, keep it down okay it's meant to be me 'sneaking' out and you are gonna blow my cover"_

_I put my feet out the window and slid down onto the branch below, within a few minutes I was down on the ground with Tyler. That's all I really remember of that night other than waking up the next morning in Tyler's bed with the biggest hangover ever. _

My eyes closed and I drifted into a less that comfortable sleep.


	2. Tylers Bad News

Tyler

He woke up with his head deep in the pillow. It was too early to get up. Reid was still asleep snoring.

Recently Tyler had had trouble sleeping. All he could think about was Isabelle. There must be something he could do. The trouble was just finding out what that was.

On his own.

Reid would be a dick about it. Caleb is too busy and Pouge, well, the only things on his mind were Kate, Bike, Kate. Why couldn't Isabelle just understand he was sorry?

He missed her.

The way she smiled.

The way her eyes shone in the light.

Every little thing about her... Man he was in deep. He walked over to his laptop and signed into msn. Not that anyone would be on.

You have received an offline message.

_Rawr. (*) Is__'__a__'__belle TYLER LEAVE ME ALONE :  
Look, If you don't stop this… this being making me feel bad for ignoring you when you're the one who has done something wrong then im going to get you done for HARRASSMENT, Take my name_

as a hint Ty. I love you and probably always will…your like my brother. But I cant stand to talk to you anymore. LEAVE ME ALONE. Make my life easier. Goodbye Finally and hopefully forever Mr

Tyler Simms. x

As Tyler read the message his heart sank. He suddenly felt sick. She was actually ending everything. He didn't understand how she was able to shut him out of her life. He felt like crying

but knew Reid would awake soon and want to know everything. He saved the message. Shut down the laptop and went to take a hot shower.

Reid POV

He woke up on the floor. He must have fallen out in the middle of the night. Either way he was uncomfortable and was not the way he wished to wake up. He noticed Tyler was gone and

the laptop was open. Reid didn't want to have to do this but he had noticed something was wrong with Tyler ever since Izzie left 7 months ago. At first Tyler could cope .They all could but  
recently Tyler was no longer himself. Reid found some almost clean boxer shorts and put them on as well as some thoroughly creased trousers ,a plain white top and a tie that was on

top of the lampshade due to his previous weekend with Betty Granger. He then opened the laptop and signed in on msn to investigate.

**You have 14 new e-mails.**

He skimmed over the e-mails. All from girls he hasn't called back.

'Great' he said.

He then noticed Isabelle was online.

**Reid:D isNOTgay !  
****Hey Leggggs.**

He sent wanting to see how she was… almost immediately he got a reply.

_Rawr. (*) Is__'__a__'__belle  
Piss off.._

**Reid :D isNOTgay  
****Whats got you?**

_Rawr. (*) Is__'__a__'__belle  
You. Leave me alone please._

_Or do you want the same treatment as tyler?_

**Reid :D isNOTgay  
****Huh? What do you mean? Tell me everything please.**

_Rawr. (*) Is__'__a__'__belle  
__You guys are all the same. Look ask him if your that curious Blondie..if you don't mind I would like to leave. Your wasting my time I have better things to do_

**Reid :D isNOTgay  
****Don't be like that legs.**

_Rawr. (*) Is__'__a__'__belle  
__Don't you have some girl to shag.?_

**Reid :D isNOTgay  
****Not worth it when its not you ;)**

_Rawr. (*) Is__'__a__'__belle  
__Uhuh. Yeah, we never have and never will…_

Rawr. (*) Is'a'belle appears to be offline. Messages you send will be received when they next sign in.

Just as she signed off Tyler walked through the door.

"What are you doing?"

Ohh... Review. and i may write more... See how tyler reacts... Maybe some fighting including powers? xx


	3. The next morning

**A/N sooo. Basically here is chapter 3. And you've got what I promised. So Read.**

**P.s yeah I don't own anything bar Isabelle and the randoms. :) Have fun.**

Just as she signed off Tyler walked through the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting on msn. Where you been baby boy?" Reid asked.

"Msn? Is Izzie on?"

"Yeah...well she was. And you didn't answer my question. Where were you?"

"huh?" he looked bewildered. " Oh right I was in the shower, so is she okay?" Tyler asked just trying to get any information about her.

"Yeah man she's cool. But tell me one thing, what the hell is going on between you two?"

" Reid. Nothing? Where the hell did you get that from?"

"Well why does Legs have 'Tyler leave me alone' in her name. You must have done something to get that medal."

"Piss off Reid, like you care." Tyler grabbed his bag and stormed out of the dorm room. Leaving Reid entirely bewildered. One Tyler had never acted this way ever. Even when he was in

the worst of moods and two Izzie was in the same mood. He had to find out exactly what was going on.

He too picked up his bags and wandered to his first lesson. English. Great, maybe Tyler had calmed down. And he could get some sense out of him.

* * *

Izzie POV

I woke up with my head stuck to my pillow, mascara and eyeliner all down my face. My hair a complete mess. That's what you get for attempting an all night cram session. To make things

totally and utterly worse I was half an hour late meaning I had 10 minutes to get to Hannah's. Aha. What a mission.

I looked at my phone. 5 missed calls and 15 new text messages from none other than Tyler. Poor boy must have been up all night. Ha.

And what's this? One from Reid

_Legs,_

_Text me plz. This isn't lyke you at all. _

_Im worried. :S_

_Yeah Me. So TB._

_ASAP._

_Now Prefers._

_Xxx Blondie_

I closed my phone. Reid Cares? It must have taken me a few minutes to finally let it sink in. Before i looked at the clock and had to sprint up the street to Hannah's for it was 08:20.

What a morning.

**A/N Yeah sorry this one was just a filler. The next one will be better i PROMISE.... Review or i may not carry on.. im not totally convinced yet.. :)**


	4. School

_A/N okay, okay this is late. But i'm not staying at my own house atm. Long story Involving parent being away and my staying with my aunt. Tut. Anyway here is the maybe long awaited _

_chapter 4. Hope you enjoy. Review and I only own Isabelle and Randoms. _

_Oh yeah it's mighty Long. :)_

* * *

Chapter 4

I was sitting in form, staring at the clock as usual. I couldn't help but think about my phone. As much as I denied it I wanted Reid to text me. He was such a pain in the arse yet it's a pain

I miss. I dazed off into a memory world until Hannah stopped me.

"Izz? Hello? Form is over."

"Oh, oh right. So now what?" I asked. Usually I knew exactly what lesson I had and when.

"You have science... with Dr Ofrek. Sheesh Blane what has got into you?" Hannah asked me.

I didn't want to explain. In fact no one here knew about my past, the boys, the power, except for Becca. Everyone else knew me as Isabelle Blane. American. New. Which I was quite fond of.

" Um, Nothings got into me. See you later. BYE"

I ran into my science room and closed the door before she could say anything to me. I sighed.

" Heya Doll"

"Hey Belle, allright?"

"Could be better, You?" I said.

Finally being able to speak the truth to someone.

" Uhuh, I'm guessing the Simms boy is messing you around, Tell me EVERYTHING"

We spent the rest of the lesson taking. Dr Offrek never can control our class, luckily for me. It meant I can vent my feelings. The time flew past. It was suddenly break. I walked to the side

field where I met everyone else. Meaning it was time to put up the happy face again. **I am such a great actress. **

About 5 minutes later I got a text. Even though I was 99.99% certain it would be Tyler. I looked anyway.

**Legs**

**Look. I am gonna give u a buzz Later. When Is gud 4 you?**

**Dont you dare try and ignore this text. **

**Im worried. Yeah me worried. Ha. Must be the weather. **

**Just TB.**

**Do it.**

**X**

Okay it was Reid. I was kinda worried that the macho man with no apparent knowledge of women's feelings was extremely interested and worried about me. I thought I may as well do

him the decency of texting back.

**Blondie.**

**Umm 6? My time. That's about 12 for you. So buzz me at ur lunch.**

**It better be good. **

**N don't b with T. **

**Or if and when I see you again. Ur a ded Man!**

**Legs.**

**X**

I quickly put my phone away before my friends got interested.

6 o clock ? Fun. Can-e wait.

Tyler.

I got to English closed the door and sighed. I spotted a seat in the far corner of the Lecture room. Which mean far away from Reid, Caleb and Pouge. I hoped.

I was 10 minutes early for class. So I sat and thought of the memories I shared with Belle.

The time we had a snow fight, the time I first realised I liked her more than friend.

**_"Snowball fight!" Reid yelled lobbing a snowball toward Pouge._**

**_"You're on Blondie" Pouge yelled back. Isabelle sat on the bench watching us throw snow at one another, I took this opportunity and crept us behind her, with two handfuls of snow.  
_******

**_When I got there I shoved it down the back of her top and she screamed_**

**_"AHHHHHHHHH TYLER SIMMS! THAT'S FREEZING!"_**

**_I then took that opportunity to run for my life. But she caught up with me and I fell flat on my back with her on top of me. With a triumphant smile on her face. I heard Pouge shout from a distance._**

**_" Don't mess with princess!"_**

I was then suddenly surrounded with people as I faded from memory world. Reid happened to be one of them

"Tell me everything, I do not joke Baby Boy."

I ignored this fact for just a minute while I watched him whip out his phone and quickly text before class. Probably just one of his 'Girlfriends'

He closed it and looked up at me with his blue eyes.

"Speak?"

_

* * *

_

_Sorry its late…. What do you think? Epic? Yeah wait till the next chapter. :) I'm excited_

_REVIEW PLEASE _

_You keep a young girl happy.x _


	5. Tyler tells the Truth

_A/N Arrrg this is annoying..... Umm well I have these GCSEs soon meaning i cant write much but for you guys...I shall try anything._

_I would just like to thank those who have commented and added my story to story alerts ____ You guys keep me writing.._

_ANYWAY...here's the story. Enjoy and have a great day/night. ___

_and you may find out what he has done :O_

* * *

Tyler.

I didn't know what to tell Reid. He seemed to care too much? Well its better than nothing.

" Reid .Umm can it tell you after class...? It's hard to explain."

"Yeah sure Baby Boy just make sure you do."

It seemed weird to hear Reid Garwin says those words. He had been my best friend forever. Maybe he had a personality transplant. I spent the whole lesson daydreaming, wondering

how it tell Reid about Izzie and in the corner of my eye watching Reid text. He seemed uneasy. His leg was constantly shaking and his eyes were mostly fixed on the clock, if not the

phone. This made me nervous. I did try my hardest to keep track of the lesson but the shining is really not my thing. When the bell finally went Reid looked at me, almost expecting me to

blurt out everything.

"Outside?" I asked him. He nodded and followed me into the Library; It was the first place I thought of.

"So?" He questioned. Even more anxious than he was before there was something about him today that I didn't like at all.

"We argued, badly. I feel so stupid. I mean I love her and I don't know why I did it. I lost the only person I actually loved and I lost my best friend"

"Ty, you're not getting to the point. What exactly happened?" He almost shouted at me. I wasstartled Reid has his tempers with me but never like this, I felt as if I was being

interrogated.

"She saw me kiss Laura, then she lost it with me and I used on her. I didn't mean to, I hurt her. I couldn't talk to her for days. I felt so bad, the next thing I knew she was gone." I said

almost about it just un-earthed bad feelings. It didn't help that Reid didn't say anything, he just looked at me.

It was an awkward silence for the best part of 10 minutes. Then he spoke.

"You used on her, You Scarred her for life. Ty... I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I didn't know...and did you say you love her.?" He said in a very un-Reid manner.

"Yeah, we were on the brink of being together until the incident. I bet she never wants to see me again. I can't keep doing this Reid. I need to talk to her. But whatever you do don't tell

Caleb or Pouge they will murder me. Just help me please" I pleaded with him. I never expected him to be like this. It was probably the first time I looked to him for anything.

" Yeah fine Ty. Let me sort it. God sakes though, do tell Cale eventually."

I nodded and he looked at the clock. It was 12 exactly. He then whipped out his phone, dialled a

number and ran out of the Library without a reason or goodbye. Now that was the Reid I knew.

_A/N Well there you go you know. Stay tuned for Reid and Isabelle's convo... things get interesting i PROMISE. _

_Ly guyyss. x_


	6. The phone call

___A/N _

___I would like to thank and dedicate this chapter too xxkpxx who has been reading and commenting from the beginning and _cmunoz.22 for taking such an interest xxx

_Here is the phone convo for you. :D:D_

* * *

Reid.

I was shocked. Baby Boy had used on Legs. No wonder she left in such a hurry, her power is nothing compared to ours. But it was 12. 6 over there I needed to ring her.

I ran as fast as I could to the courtyard. Somewhere no one could hear. I dialled her number and waited Listening to the rings for her to answer.

_"Hello?"_ A hesitant voice picked up.

_"_**Hey Legs... It's me"**

_"__Reid, Oh my, I didn't realise you would actually..."_

**"Ring you. Yeah I know and look. I know what happened-"**I was cut off by her

_"Reid, I'm sorry, don't hate him because of me"_ She was in tears

_"I – I -- I just didn't know what to do..... I was scared in lots of pain. I shouldn't have flipped out at him.... we – we – we weren't even together. I just feel so betrayed. He – He isn't there is he?" _

Her voice was so shaky, she must have been crying so much she couldn't breathe, It was hard to understand what she was saying. Just as she mentioned him he appeared in my line of

vision pleading with me to talk to her.

"Reid let me talk to her." He whispered.

**"Legs, calm down please, and breathe, I know you are scared and don't hate me but he is here. Literally just turned up. He wants to talk to you. He is almost crying."**

_"Really?_" she sniffed

**"Yeah look I'm going to be here I can intercept at any time. We will be on loud speaker."**

_"Uhuh. O – Okay..."_

I passed the phone to Tyler he glanced at me gratefully.

"Bell, I'm so sorry, I Love you and I never meant to hurt you. Please just come home. I need to make it up to you. And I miss you I can't sleep; Life isn't worth it when you're not a part of it. I mean that." 

I was shocked Tyler said those words. I didn't realise he cared so much for Legs.

"_Tyler. I love you too but I don't know if I can trust you ever again, you really hurt me, mentally and physically. I need more time. Now put me back on the phone with Reid." _

She said rather harshly. I saw Tyler's face drop. He handed me the phone and walked away. I turned off loud speaker; all I could hear was her crying. I felt kind of helpless. Look at me;

I'm turning into a huge softy. Well i suppose it's hard not to when the girl you also love is feeling like this.

**"Legs . Talk to me?"**

_"Reid I need you here, I need a hug ... is he alright?"_

**" I wouldn't know he walked off and I'm gonna work on it okay?"**

"_Go talk to him, By Blondie"._ She whispered

**"Bye baby girl."** I whispered back. The line went dead. I then ran after tyler.

_

* * *

_

LOVE TRIANGLE :) Yeah that my lovley twist. Hehehe REVIEW and i will post the next chappy.

Ly x


	7. Memories And Telling Pouge

_Aren't you guys lucky :) you get 2 updates in one day_

_Well... Here is chapter 7. :)_

* * *

Isabelle

I hung up from talking to Reid. I knew talking to Tyler was a bad idea. I can't get over what he said he had only said those words to me once before. And that was when he used. It just

brought back the memory.

_I ran down the corridor. Just spoken to Caleb, Tyler wanted to meet me in the music room; he wanted to hear my new song. I opened the door and my heart stopped. He was kissing Laura _

_Bensted. I knew he HAD liked her but I thought he liked me, so Pouge said anyway. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. All of a sudden he stopped and turned around._

"_Bellisimo, God, "Laura hurried out of the room. I followed her but he caught up with me and pushed me back into the music room. I was in tears. How could he do this to me? We were so close to _

_b__eing together. He asked yesterday! I was going to say yes, when I saw him. _

"_I'm sorry; I wish I never did that. You know you're the one for me." He said in my ear._

"_No Ty. You don't love me. If you loved me you wouldn't do that." I whispered before making a move for the door. But something stopped me. It was too strong. The next thing I knew I was flown _

_back into the piano. There was blood rushing from my wrist I cut it on a rusty nail and my back hurt like no one's business. I looked at him. His eyes were jet black. _

"_Ty! LET ME GO" He didn't stop. "Tyler you have really hurt me!" I shouted again. The sight of blood was making me feel faint._

"_Not until you listen to me properly. I – Love – You" He said very slowly._

"_TYLER LET ME GO IM BLEEDING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. But he still did not move. So I used my power for the first time in ages. I hate my power the things I could make people do _

_were to seductive. _

_**Let me go now, move away from me and sit by the window**_

_I sent the message to his brain. But nothing happened meaning I had to team my powers I found a music stand my line of vision and made it move. But first I sent the message again. I didn't _

_want to hurt him._

_**Let me go now, move away from me and sit by the window**_

_Still nothing just jet black eyes. So I made the music stand fly towards his head at top speed. I was suddenly able to move. But I felt so weak. There was a puddle of blood on the piano. I ran back _

_to my dorm, tears streaming from my face and blood dripping everywhere. _

I came back from the memory. I was crying more than ever. It felt so weird, knowing that I still loved Tyler after the trauma he had caused me. I looked at my wrist. The scar was about

7cm long. Luckily for me it looked like I had broken my arm at some point. So I used that as my story if anyone asked.

I signed onto msn. And spoke to Pouge. I needed a big brother figure to talk to.

_Rawr Is'a'belle ;]  
__Hey Champ._

_**Pouge (L) Kate.  
**__**Heya Princess How have you been?**_

Rawr Is'a'belle has changed her name.

_Isabelle (8) I Bruise Easily, WhyisLifeSoHardWith&WithoutYou.  
__Can we cut out the small talk I need to talk 2 you. R u alone?_

_**Pouge (L) Kate  
**__**Yeah sure. What the deal?**_

_Isabelle (8) I Bruise Easily, WhyisLifeSoHardWith&WithoutYou.  
__Do you know the real reason I left Ipswich.? ....._

_**Pouge (L) Kate  
**__**Didn't you wanna see your Aunt?**_

_Isabelle (8) I Bruise Easily, WhyisLifeSoHardWith&WithoutYou.  
__No Pouge.... Promise me you won't tell Cale. Just yet. Or Kill Ty?_

_**Pouge (L) Kate  
**__**Sure Princess. But why would I kill Ty lol**_

_Isabelle (8) I Bruise Easily, WhyisLifeSoHardWith&WithoutYou.  
__This isn't a laughing matter._

_**Pouge (L) Kate  
**__**Ah. Shoot. Tell me everything,**_

So I told him everything. It was a lot easier than telling Reid. I think it may have been because it wasn't actually talking and I could hide over msn.

_**Pouge (L) Kate  
**__**Oh. And you expect me NOT TO KILL HIM! How could he do this to you : I'm so sorry,**_

_Isabelle (8) I Bruise Easily, WhyisLifeSoHardWith&WithoutYou.  
__PLEASE don't do anything. Just let him know you know. Please. Don't. Tell. Cale. He will flip more than any of you._

_**Pouge (L) Kate  
**__**Okay. Okay. Just tell him yeah :)**_

_Isabelle (8) I Bruise Easily, WhyisLifeSoHardWith&WithoutYou.  
__Yeah. GTG Love ya Pouge. _

_**Pogue (L) Kate  
**__**Ly2 Princess. ;)**_

Isabelle (8) I Bruise Easily, WhyisLifeSoHardWith&WithoutYou. Appears to be offline. Messages you send will be received when they next sign in.

I was glad I told him. 2 down one to go. I must tell Cale.

* * *

_Next chapter is brewing. Tyler Tells Caleb before Isabelle WHAT HAPPENS THEN._

_Im exited :)_

_x_


	8. Telling Caleb and Reid Big idea

Shocker of a chapter 7. You knew everything that happened that day :O  
I can't stop writing!!!!! So here is the next Chapter. Which I'm gonna dedicate to cmunoz.22 who is just amazing  Thankkks x

* * *

Tyler.

Reid ran up behind me. I tried to walk away. I hate him seeing me cry. He was such a dick sometimes.

"Tyler. Stop please." Reid shouted from a now large distance. Those words just brought back memories. I shuddered. I stopped in my tracks.

"Look, were telling Caleb, Were going to Nicky's." He ordered. Grabbing my arm and stealing my car keys from me. I wrenched my arm out of his grip.

"Why, Why should we tell him? Huh there isn't anything I can do I mean she won't even talk to me over the phone; she deleted my e-mails she blocked me on msn. WHAT ELSE IS THERE

TO DO?" I was furious.

"No Tyler. We need to tell him what we are going to do. You just gave me and excellent idea my friend." He smiled at me. It was a smug smile. I wondered what he was planning.

We took a silent drive to Nicky's, what was there that I could say. 'I take back telling you about the Izzie situation let's just forget about the whole thing?' I hated awkward silences.

When we got to Nicky's the music was booming as always. I looked at Reid. He just said

"We have to do this, otherwise my idea won't work"

"Fine let's just do it now."

We entered the bar and spotted Caleb and Pouge sitting in our usual spot. I took a deep breath.

"Hey man, where ya been haven't seen you in ages. How are you?" Caleb said giving respect. That I didn't really deserve. Reid grabbed a chair and sat backwards. And I sat next to

Pouge, who gave me a look.

"Cut this crap out, let's talk importance. Tyler has something to tell you, about Legs it's important."

The look on Caleb's face made me nervous.

"What's wrong with her.?" He asked.

"Nothing, Look." I told them. Slowly but surely, sometimes Reid had so fill in my words. Afterwards Pouge just said

"I know."

"You knew?" Caleb Reid and I all said at the same time.

"She told me last night, but that's beside the point" he said this was immediately followed by Caleb

"Tyler, you're a moron. One you hurt Izzie! Two you know how damn addictive the power is and three you nearly exposed us all. In school what the hell were you thinking?" He whispered

in a forced tone with emphasis on 'What the hell were you thinking'.

"I wasn't, I just didn't want her to leave me, but I fucked that one up"

"You sure did," Pouge said.

"But were gonna fix it." Reid announced. We all looked at him.

"How?" Caleb asked

"We are flying to England boys."

* * *

Reid and his ideas ey? Well next chapter tommorow (Y)


	9. Isabelles Song

Chapter9 WOAW I can't believe it : )

Once Again I would like to thank **xxkpxx **and **cmunoz.22 **I'm loving your opinions and reviews :)

I don't own the song either. And I don't own the boys. Damn :) Its a filler chappy on Isabele so its not great.

* * *

Isabelle

I sat at my piano. I wanted to work on a song, to take my mind of everything. I played the tune then started to sing along with it.

_My skin is like a map,_

_Where my heart has been,_

_And I can't hide the marks,_

_That is not a negative thing,_

_So I let down my guards,_

_Drive my defences down by my clothes,._

_I'm learning to fall, _

_With no safety net,_

_To cushion the blow, _

_I Bruise Easily,_

_So be gentle,_

_When you handle me,_

_There's a mark you leave,_

_Like a love heart carved on a tree,_

_I bruise easily,_

_Can't scratch the surface,_

_Without moving me,_

_Underneath I Bruise Easily_

_I Bruise Easily._

_I found your fingerprints,_

_On a Glass of wine,_

_Do you know you're leaving them,_

_All over this heart of mine too?_

_But if I never take,_

_This leap of faith,_

_I'll never know,_

_So I'm learning to fall,_

_With no safety net,_

_To cushion the blow,_

_I Bruise Easily,_

_So be gentle,_

_When you handle me,_

_There's a mark you leave,_

_Like a love heart carved on a tree,_

_I bruise easily,_

_Can't scratch the surface,_

_Without moving me,_

_Underneath I Bruise Easily_

_I Bruise Easily._

_Anyone who,_

_Can touch you,_

_Can hurt you, _

_Or heal you,  
Anyone who can,_

_Reach you,  
Can love you, _

_Or leave you,_

_So be gentle,_

_So be gentle,  
So be gentle,_

I was interrupted by a text.

Caleb?

**Iz**

**Why didn't you tell me what happened????**

**Don't worry. Tyler's got it coming to him?**

**I'm sorry. I can't help but blame myself.**

**Ring when is possible. **

**Really missing you**

**X**

**Cale **

Why? How did he know? Nice to know he cares I suppose. I then realised I had a choice, text or ring?

I decided.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cale" I said.

"Oh baby girl, are you okay, I've spoken to Tyler, He feels bad but I'm not really talking to him at the moment, He is such a moron. And hey, you've picked up and English accent, I just wanted to see –" I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm fine. Look, he feels bad I expect, talk to him or he will get worse, don't ruin your friendship over me, Please. And yeah the English accent is sexy. Don't ya think, Hello Caleb, come sit next to me?" I said in my best English accent with a deep husky voice and he laughed.

"Same old you I take it. And I just want him punished. A Little bit. Right I'm gonna have to Reid. He is being...Reid."

"Okay, - but Cale. Learn that you can always control them, the power does and you know that."

"Okay." He sighed he doesn't like being told what to do especially by me. "Here's Reid"

"Hey Legs, feeling good today? Not crying?"

"Blondie! and yeah I'm good been on the Piano so yeah. And don't remind me" I said laughing; it was the first proper laugh I had done in a while.

"Ahh, the piano, your true calling. Can you play the guitar now?"

"Yep. And Yep. Now can you cut out the crap? What did you wanna tell me?"

"Accusing me are we? Maybe I just wanted to talk to my darling?" he said in a sing song tune.

"You never just want to talk. It's you." I said

"Yeah you're right. Damn! Yeah have you spoken to Tyler since? Y'know?"

"Nope and I'm not planning on it "

" Right, Okay, Caleb's beckoning for the phone. Gotta go, love you baby girl."

"Bye Blondie."

I hung up. I always liked talking to Reid. We are just so similar. I'm glad I have him as a Friend.

* * *

Haha sorry this is random but on my Microsoft word I just found a reject button, It made me Laugh, **Oh and The next is 10 times better I promise.**


	10. Tyler Snaps

Chapter 10 :O

This is weird. I can't believe something I have written had actually got as far as a tenth chapter.

Anyway this is entitled.

Tyler Snaps.

* * *

Reid

We sat at Nicky's I had just proposed my lets fly to England idea. I was now getting a lecture from Caleb.

"Where are we gonna get the money from Reid? We aren't made of money and none of us have jobs. We don't even know where she lives?"

"Look, I know where she is and I have the money." I said collectively.

"Where is she?" Pouge asked.

"Can we meet in the colony house in 20?" I asked. That way I could hear myself think.

We all agreed. I finished my beer; that I paid the girl behind the bar to get me. Tyler sat with me. Silent.

"Baby boy, were gonna fix it don't worry." I said with a bit more of a sarcastic tone than I wanted.

"I will meet you at the colony house." He got up and left.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I called out. But he didn't turn around. I always mess things up. Fuck.

I text Legs.

**Darlin'**

**I'm having a total mind blank.**

**Where did u say you lived again?**

**I need to send you a birthday present. **

**Kiss kiss lol**

**Blondie x**

I got up and walked to the outside of Nicky's where I realised. Tyler was my ride and he had gone.

Great, Now I have to walk. It was really cold and I wish I had bought a jacket. My phone started to ring.

"I knew you would come back to me." I answered,

"Yeah, Blondie, you keep interrupting me, I'm hurt how could you not remember where I ran away to." She replied.

"Well. Its' a tough life for someone with as little memory as me"

"Obviously, Well I live in Cambridge my little flea."

"Nice, but why flea?"

"Because you have a shit memory like a flea" She laughed. I liked hearing her laugh, it was cute "You also are a bloodsucker raawr!" she laughed even more.

"Yeah very funny, right thanks for telling me Legs."

"No problem"

"S'later, baby gal"

"Bye"

It was a long walk to the Colony house. I was later than 20 mins but I'm gonna blame that on Tyler. I walked down the familiar staircase to a room full of candles. There was Caleb, Pouge

and Tyler in the midst of an argument.

"Why am I angry Tyler, why am I angry? You could have killed her you could have killed yourself, IT WAS A STUPID THING TO DO, and I can't believe you did it!" Caleb was really shouting.

"I said I was sorry. I said that I feel bad, I SAID I WISHED I HADN'T DONE IT AND I SAID THAT I WANT HER BACK, WHAT ELSE CAN YOU THROW AT ME" Tyler said standing up and yelling.

"THERE GOES ME AGAIN MAKING A STUPID MISTAKE, I ASK FOR YOUR HELP AND YOU JUST SCREAM AT ME. SO GO ON THEN SHOUT, SCREAM AND THROW YOUR WEIGHT AROUND SOME

MORE CALEB. LIKE I DONT KNOW WHAT IVE DONE." The look on Caleb's face was a picture. The first time he had ever really stood up for himself; he had never really done anything to

need to stand up for himself. The best part was Caleb being speechless, he just stood there, mouth open and Pouge's eyebrows were raised in astonishment. I thought I had better

break the awkward silence.

"Alright ladies. Here is the plan"

* * *

A knew side of Tyler ey and a knew side of Reid ? Well the next one is coming up today and check out my profile to see what i imagine Isabelle/Legs/Belle/Izzie/Princess to look like :)


	11. Reids Hiding something

_Chapter 11._

_Umm so yeah Where was I?_

_I Only Own Isabelle. Etc, etc you've heard it all before._

* * *

Tyler.

I was so annoyed at Caleb. He just made me flip. Like I'm not sorry for what I did. I felt like smacking him. But Reid interrupted.

"Alright Ladies, Here is the plan."

"Go on then," I said.

"Wait isn't anyone going to nark at me for being late?"

"Caleb's done enough of that today" Laughed Pouge before he was shot a dirty look by everyone.

"Basically, she lives in this place called Cambridge, which isn't too far of London Heathrow. But if we land in London Stand stead it's literally a taxi ride. I don't know the house number but

there is Hotel in this Village called Bar Hill, we could check there?" I had never heard Reid speak so much sense. It's almost as if he had been planning this for years. He then threw plane

tickets at the four of us.

"No need to thank me. Just be ready tomorrow at 6 am. Plane leaves at 8. We will be there by 3pm." He then left. Leaving the awkward silence.

"Can we just leave?" I asked

"Don't see why not? Anyway England if full of hot chicks." Said Pouge Nudging Caleb and I.

"You have a girlfriend," I reminded him.

"Oh I know, nothing like eye candy though boys. See Ya in the morning." He also left. Leaving me and Caleb sitting opposite each other, you could have cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"Look Ty, I'm not sorry for what I said, because it's true but I am sorry for always treating you like Baby boy, I just suppose I never thought you are capable of something like that."

"Cale, I told you and now can we just forget about it.?"

"I'll try" He said giving me a quick hug. "I'm off. Wanna lift? Reid stole your car"

"He did? Yeah if that's okay?"

We got to the parking lot. And the hummer was still there.

"I thought you said Reid stole me car?"

"Well what else would he have done to get home?... So I thought anyways"

"Must have walked. He is crazy.. See Ya Cay!" I waved him goodbye as he drove off in his mustang leaving me to my thoughts. How was I ever going to make it up to Belle?.

I got back to my dorm and Reid was sitting on his bed staring at the wall opposite.

"Walk?" I asked him.

"Yeah, didn't feel like driving." Was his mumbled reply.

"You alright Reid?"

"Y'h. I'm Fine. Hey Ty can I ask you something?"

"Yup, what is it man?"

"How long have you loved Legs?"

"Remember the snowball fight we had when we were 14. Since then. Why?"

"Just wondered. And how you gonna make it up to her?" He asked me

"I dunno Roses?"

"You know she prefers Lilies."

"I'm out of ideas?" I said laying my head down on the pillow in defeat.

"Well she likes music. Why don't we write her a song?"

"Reid, You full of so many good ideas." I lifted my head of the pillow and smiled at him.

"I know, Well goodnight" he said smugly.

"Night" I fell asleep almost immediately. Thinking of tomorrow's flight.

* * *

Ohhhh. Reid knows more about her than Tyler. Does that suggest something.? And Stay tuned for the flight. Its interesting :) If you think of any lyrics. Let me know ;)


	12. Isabelles Morning

Chapter 12

Here it is in all its glory

**IMPORTANT NOTICE. I HAVE GCSE'S ON THURSDAY AND I HAVE TO REVISE SO I MAY NOT UPSATE EVERYDAY BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST.**

I just had t let you know or you might leave me ;( *wipes tear from eye.

I DONT OWN ANYTHING JUST IZZIE AND AGA IN THIS CHAPTER. CHECK OUT THE SONGS THOUGH AND MY 'O' ISNT WORKING SO IM SORRY IF SOME WORDS ARE MISSING IT :)

* * *

Isabelle

I woke up early because I had fallen asleep revising. There was a huge crick in my neck and to be honest I felt like shit. The thing I loved about my house was that I was the only one in

it. Okay so occasionally I had to check in with my aunt, but otherwise there's no queue for the bathroom. All the foods for me. It was heaven; the best part was that there's no annoying

person to ask me stupid questions. I'm not a morning person at all really. I walked down the stair to the kitchen where I started hopping because my feet were cold on the tiled flooring.

"Cold, Cold, Cold." I said to myself. "Wonder what's in the fridge?"

I needed to go shopping all I have is bacon and apple juice.

"Good enough for me." I said putting the bacon under the grill and then downing the rest of the apple juice. I walked upstairs and straightened my hair and put on some make up before

putting on the dreaded school uniform. It sucks. Nothing like Spencer's Uniform I had to wear a blue polo with a maroon jumper EW! It did not match my hair streaks at all. The worst past

was that I had to wear black trousers. They are so ugly and plain. Then again I'm not a huge fan of skirts. As I wondered all this I started to sing. Passing the time. Well it was more like

screaming.

_I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf  
While jacking off listening to Mozart  
You bitch and moan about LA  
Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway  
You don't eat meat  
And drive electrical cars  
You're so indie rock it's almost an art  
You need SPF 45 just to stay alive_

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…

_You're so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal  
You're so skinny you should really Super Size the deal  
Secretly you're so amused  
That nobody understands you  
I'm so mean cause I cannot get you outta your head  
I'm so angry cause you'd rather MySpace instead  
I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears more makeup than…_

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…

You walk around like you're oh so debonair  
You pull 'em down and there's really nothing there  
I wish you would just be real with me

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
Oh no no no no no no no  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like… PENIS

I loved screaming the end. I'm so glad I don't have neighbors. I also loved directing that song at Tyler. Even though he isn't gay I could just shout Penis in his face. Because that's

appropriate. I sat in the kitchen watching my bacon cook because for the first time ever I was early and I had time to do that. I started thinking of Tyler as the next song came on 'Can't

stop thinking about you by Maroon 5' thank you playlist.

_And I can't stop thinking about you  
And I can't stop thinking about you  
You never call, what do I do?  
And I can't stop thinking about your love_

"Shut Up, Shut Up!" I hit the computer and the playlist stopped. I just sat crying. When there was a knock on the door.

"Hey"

"Oh hey," I said thanking God it was Aga not the fit post boy.

"Ziz, what's wrong." I know faced a tough decision. Do I lie to my best friend?

"Aga, there is something I need to tell you."

"Anything." She said sitting down. I told her everything about my life even my power. But not the Covenants power.

"So you can move stuff with your mind?"

"Yeah look," I made the remote move from the T.V to her lap.

"That's so cool." She said I was amazed she took it so easily. "And that Tyler dude did that to your arm. Bastard, if I ever meet him I'm gonna punch him in the face." She always made me

laugh. She was like the older sister to me over here.

"Aww i love you sometimes Aga. So school?" I said as I thought, This was going to be another boring day.

* * *

The next chapter is the pre flight. And do you like how im trying to bring out Izzies character?

Lol bye x


	13. Reid leaves

Chapter 13

Sorry it's bad. GCSE's next will be better xxxx

* * *

Reid.

Maybe I should have told the boys that my flight was an hour earlier than theirs. I left a note though,

I do need to sort everything out, AND I really wanted to sort out her present. So I should stop feeling guilty.

I boarded the plane. I was nervous as usual. I hate flying; maybe I should have gone with the boys. It's not too late.

"No, no, no stop this you will be fine."

I told myself. I closed my eyes and waited for the air hostess to start talking. She went through the whole 'exits' procedure and for once I didn't check her out. Not that she wasn't good

looking.

I just didn't.

I think I'm loosing my touch.

I could finally put some headphones in and attempt to enjoy the ride.

I think I went to the toilet about 15 times the entire flight but the flushing calmed me down a little bit because turbulence freaks me out. I couldn't even text legs. I hate to admit it but I was scared.

The plane finally landed. England was nothing like I imagined. It was just like Ipswich with a few more trees. Trust Legs to pick somewhere just like home. As a welcoming gift it started to rain.

**Legs**

**Your present is on the way**

**;)**

**Reid.**

**Xxxxxx X**

"TAXI! I yelled.

"New in town then lad?" I was asked as I got in the taxi,

"Yeah I'm visiting a friend."

"Nice, so where to?"

"The Menzie's Bar hill?" I asked

"Yeah I know the place. It's about 30 minutes away."

"Yeah that's fine."

I could finally relax. The roads were clear and I could concentrate on everything I had to do. When I got a text.

**Reid**

**You could have bloody told us in person.!**

**Did you land?**

**Sometimes you're a dick!**

**Caleb**

Okay so maybe I couldn't realx. Damn it Caleb

**Scout**

**Look.**

**I Forgot alright.**

**Text when land n i will give ya directions**

**Reid aka the dick?**

"Here you go." Said the taxi driver.

"Thanks," The Menzies was a posh hotel with a spa, golf course, and swimming pool. Great for us to keep Tyler pre-occupied. I text Legs.

**Your present is here**

**X**

I turned off my phone so save agro from Caleb. And went to crash in my room

* * *

SORRY I NEED TIME. i WILL UPDATE A REALLY GREAT ONE TOMMOROW I PROMISE X


	14. Isabelle and Reid

Sooo Here is Chapter 14? Yeah. And GCSE TOMMOROW OMG! Well this took my mind of it for a bit. its fast pace but hopefully good (yn) XXX  
This is for  
**PrincessB494- **Who was very kind and wished me luck x Thankyou I need it and Ty for reading. ;)  
**xxkpxx- **Who kept me going the 1st few chapters and more.  
**cmunoz.22** - Who kept me going the **WHOLE WAY, Ty Cynthia. (Beautiful name btw) you are a star. (*)  
katespc123-** for adding my story to faves. Nice to know its favourite of some people :)

xxxxx

Oh and i dont own the song thats 'Behind these hazel eyes' by kelly clarkson. Okay Good x

* * *

Isabelle

I got to school, I felt sick. Really sick. But I put it to the back of my mind as I sat in French. I had enough of Miss Pitchout rambling on and on in French, It's ridiculous. If I'm honest I don't

care about French cludo!

She already hates me and Reid keeps texting me, not helping my situation.

"Isabelle. Qu'est-que tu a fait le weekend dernier" she asked me

"Umm. Le week-end dernier. J'ai regarde la tele et je vais au cinema avec Aga. Je prefere dessin anime donc j'ai regarde Monsters Vs Aliens. Ce'tait bein"" I said in my best French accent.

Fingers crossed it made sense.

"Can you please translate what you said."

"Last weekend I watched the television and I went to the cinema with Aga, I prefer cartoons so we watched monsters vs aliens it was good."

"Excellent you may leave."

"Merci" I said sarcastically. I swear that woman has it in for me. As I left the classroom I felt dizzy. I made haste towards my music lesson. Where I collapsed on the first chair I saw. We

were doing a song project and I had to perform today. When everyone was quiet I walked to the microphone, clinging on to it for life and I started to sing.

_Seems like just yesterday,_

_You were a part of me._

_I used to stand so tall,_

_I used to be so strong,_

_Your arms around me tight,_

_Everything it felt so right._

_Un-break-able,_

_Like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't eat,_

_I can't sleep._

_I'm barley hanging on. _

Ironic because I was, At this point I saw a familiar blonde face appear in the back of the room, smiling at me, Oh my.......

It was Reid, I went to run to hug him but I fainted,

The next thing I knew. I was lying on the music room floor, I heard faint screaming and shouting.

"SOMEONE GET ME A BUCKET, SHE IS GONNA THROW UP" Reid was shouting. He was holding my head looking down at me.

"Reid," I said weakly.

"Yes babe I'm here"

"Reid, I'm gonna be sick" I sat bolt upright as someone brought a bucket and right on queue I chucked up. Reid had his arms around me protectively.

"You didn't take it did you." He whispered in my ear,

"No, I didn't." I said after I had finished regurgitating my lunch. I looked up and the whole of my class was staring at Reid and I. "How embarrassing" I said. Face turning purple. I tried to

get up and walk but Reid had picked me up bridal style and carried me to reception.

"First day I'm here and you cause this much trouble." He said to me jokingly as we waited for sue to give the okay, so I could go home.

"Reid, what are you doing here." I said looking into his eyes.

"Visiting?" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No I mean why? I looked at him again and started to cry. He just wrapped his arms around me as if it hadn't been 7 months. We just sat in sick bay. I was balling my eyes out and he

held me like a child. It was like this for 15 minutes. Then sue allowed me to go home. Reid picked me up again.

"How are we getting h-h-home?" I sniffed.

"Magic." He whispered. Eyes turning black. The next thing I knew we were outside my house. How he knew I lived there I don't know. He lay me on the sofa. While he got my tablets.

"Caleb is going to freak out when he hears about this." He said to me.

"I know."

"Well, for you I won't say anything to him but I'm going to give you the lecture. You know you have to take the pills every day, last time you ended up in hospital. One, you know your

powers make you iron deficient and two if you faint you can kill yourself. And I would never forgive myself if you went into a coma and used yourself to death, now I know your powers

don't disintegrate and age you but your powers can mess with others and your own mind. So next time _take them please_."

He whispered the last bit in my ear then looked at me with his piercing blue eyes. Before kissing my forehead. Which lulled me into an unsuspecting sleep. I still had so many questions to

ask him, but they could wait.

* * *

Review. I hope that was better. Comment if you think she should be with Reid or Tyler.??? But there is still more to come with tyler ;)


	15. Present number one

* * *

Here is is 15.

* * *

Isabelle

I awoke completely and utterly confused. I was lying on my sofa at 2:00 in the afternoon on a school day. I was also wearing a jumper that smelt like Reid. Speaking of whom I don't

know where he is. I swung my feet of the edge of the sofa and low and behold there was Reid. On the floor, he was asleep until I trod on him.

"Whatcha doing?" he complained turning over.

"What are you doing lying on the floor?"

"Sleeping... So what you got round here to eat, I'm Starved!"

"Reid. Your always hungry and I have no idea. Monsieur"

"Well ma friend letz 'ave a look." He said in his best French accent.

"Just because you say it with a French accent doesn't make it French." I said

"Yes, Yes it does." He winked and carried me to the kitchen.

"Why do you insist on carrying me everywhere these days.?" I asked as he sat me down on the kitchen worksurface.

"Because my dear, you are an accident waiting to happen.?" He replied pompously as he raided my fridge.

"What if you drop me?"

"Have I ever dropped you?" he asked me. True actually because all of the years I have known him he is the only person who hasn't dropped me. He also helped me overcome my fears of

being picked up after Pouge dropped me from a fireman's carry down the stairs. This was also my fault for kicking and screaming....

"Bacon?" he questioned me.

"Yeah what about bacon?." I replied.

"It's all you have?"

"Oh. Actually I also have backed beans and toast "I corrected. Smiling sweetly at him. I liked this, it was familiar and comfortable. Just like old times.

"Well baked beans toast and bacon it is." He smiled back kicking the fridge door shut. He sat down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Reid, Seriously why are you here?"

"Legs, I wanted to give you your birthday present, unfortunately only one part is here the other 3 are on the way. Should be here in 2 hours." He said to me.

"You have actually got me a birthday present!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, but the one on its way is from all of us. But this one right here is from me." He said leaning closer towards me. Before whipping out a box from his pocket. I was shocked the box

was a Tiffany's box.

"Open it," he said smiling and thrusting the box under my nose.

"Okay," I hesitantly opened the box to reveal a small, heart-shaped locket; sliver with a diamond gemstone in it. It was beautiful.

"Open it again," he whispered. So I willingly opened the locket to find a picture of the covenant. When we were 13 at my birthday party. And on the other side a picture of my family

portrait. I was so shocked, lost for words entirely. It was the best birthday present I think I had ever gotten.

"Do you like it?" he asked

"Like it.... I LOVE it. I more than love it. It's the best present ever, Oh Reid, Thank you so much. Can i put it on now?"

"Sure, give it here." He lifted up my hair and gently set the locket around my neck. Before laying my hair down back in place, I turned around looking up at his baby blue eyes. Then we

kissed.

I had kissed him before when we were younger, nothing like this. We stood there until we needed to breathe. Even then it was hard to pull away. Behind all this I felt guilt. Almost like

that was completely wrong. Could it be that I still liked Tyler?. No can't be,

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear. "I couldn't help myself."

"I think that's a good thing." I laughed then remembered we were cooking. And that the room was beginning to smell like smoke. Okay so we have burnt the toast and the bacon, Great.

Reid and I ate and chatted about nothing for an hour. Before he got up.

"I have to go, I will be back I have to go and get your present. And then go to the hotel."

"Aww, Can't you stay just for today and forget about my present. And I have spare rooms come stay with me don't pay for a hotel. "

"Okay I will stay at yours but I need to go get the present. Okay?" he said

"Alright." I agreed and walked him to the door,

"Legs,"

"Yeah Blondie."

"Remember that I love you." He said before disappearing.

Okay so maybe he did love me... But now what? I walked to the living room and close inspected my locket. Gosh was it beautiful.

But whats this. An inscription.

_Legs,_

_Remember I love you._

* * *

To see the locket go to my profile


	16. He remembered

**Chapter 16**

**Sorry it's so late. Umm, I'm having some boyfriend troubles. Advice?**

**Anyway I've decided who she ****gets with****. ;)**

* * *

Tyler.

I woke up at 4.00. SO I had 2 hours to get ready. I couldn't believe I was going to see Izzie, I was oso exited, and scared. What if she still hates me,? Not to think about that though.

I slowly opened my eyes. Expecting to see Reid roaming around half naked, not something you want to see first thing in the morning believe you me. But he wasn't there. Which was strange.

The bed was made. Which was even more strange.

And there was a note on the Laptop. Which was The strangest.

I jumped out of bed to closer inspect the note.

_Baby Boy, Cale, Pouge._

_Okay my flight was a little earlier that yours._

_Ring me when you get there._

_Reid._

How could he not tell me he was going early. Cale is going to clip a lid when he hears this. For gods sake. None of us know where the hell we are going. Trust frickin' Reid to do this.

I tried not to think about this and the next few hours were so quick.

Once I met the others Caleb told me Sarah and Kate wanted to come so they managed to got extra tickets. Which I wasn't going to ask about. Then I told them about Reid and Caleb went mental.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed. Sarah looked really worried. And tried to calm him down.

"Hey, calm down, I've been to Cambridge before. I know my way okay please calm do-w-" she said but was cut off by Caleb.

"I'm gonna fucking Kill that boy one day" there was then one of my favourite awkward silences. Broken by Kate.

"Road trip guys, lets go!"

We all piled into my hummer and drove to the airport. All I could think of was today. It made me feel slightly sick. Isabelle here I come.

* * *

Isabelle

I was sitting in my kitchen staring at that locket. I was so amazed Reid got me this. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I started to think about the time I make Reid go

shopping with me just before I Left.

"_Come on Reid, Please, I'm leaving soon just quickly please"_

"_Okay, What store." He said reluctantly._

"_Ummm. Claire's" _

"_Yeah fine whatever." He groaned the whole way up the street. As we were walking I noticed a new Jewellery shop that had just opened. I decided to drag Reid across the street to it just to annoy him. _

"_Come on Blondie, I wanna look at the Jewellery, please"_

"_Sure," he mutterd. Not like he had a choice, I then saw the most beautiful locket I had ever seen in my life._

"_Reid, look at that, It's beautiful" _

"_Yeah, yeah it is." He said looking closely at it "But Expensive too, 350$"_

"_Yeah, it's a wish, shame I won't ever see it again 'ey?" I said disappointed. We then drove back to dorms where a taxi was waiting for me. I looked in his eyes and gave him a huge hug as I _

_started to cry._

"_Bye Blondie."_

"_Bye Legs, Remember I Love You," He closed the door and as the taxi drove away. That was the first time I ever saw Reid Garwin Cry._

That's when it hit me. This was the locket, My beautiful wish list Locket. He remembered. Oh My.

Then I remembered the price.

"Oh My god Reid Garwin" I said out loud. I sat listening to the radio. Admiring the locket. It was all I could concentrate on. That and Reid, until one of my favourite songs came on. Cuz' I can By Pink.

_Hahaha  
We're gonna rock and roll  
Ra Ra  
Alright I drink more than you  
I party harder than you do  
And my car's faster than yours too_

P I N K  
P I M P  
I'm back again  
I know you all missed me  
I'm so so sick  
Can't handle it  
Yeah I talk ****  
Just deal with it

My rims are 23 inch  
And they're black on black  
No they're not his  
Diamonds all over my teefs  
You can try and try you can't beat me

So I'll cash my cheques and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm ***ked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can

You know I'm rare  
You stop and stare  
You think I care  
I don't  
You talk real loud  
But you ain't saying nothing cool  
I could fit your whole house in my swimming pool

My life's a fantasy  
That you're not smart enough to even dream  
My ice is making me freeze  
You can try and try you can't beat me

So I'll cash my cheques and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm ***ked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can  
Yeah

Uh  
Break it down  
It's tough times out here ya know what I'm saying mmhmm  
Yeah I'm super thick  
People say I'm much too chick  
Come and kiss the ring  
You just might learn a couple things  
I'm trying to school you dog  
Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff  
I'm your worst nightmare  
Bring it we can take it there  
What are you scared

So I'll cash my cheques and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm ***ked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can  
Yeah

So I'll cash my cheques and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm ***ked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can  
Yeah

I was dancing around the kitchen and shouting really loudly. When Reid turned up again. I didn't realise him come into the kitchen and sit down to watch me. I was too busy in my own

world. I turned around to finish a dance move and I saw him.

"OH MY GOD, GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE!" I screamed. Then I recognised who it was. "Sorry Reid, you almost gave me a heart attack,"

"That's alright legs. Nice dance moves." He said and winked at me. I walked up to him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Reid, I can't believe you, you remembered, after this time,"

"So it finally clicked then?" he said.

"Yeah," I laughed "And I remember those 5 words." I looked up in his eyes. As he picked and I wrapped my legs around him in a koala carry.

"Well, I Promise you, No 5 truer words have ever come out of my mouth. Because I do love you Legs."

**

* * *

**

**Cliffy. Hey what happens next? Think about it ;)**

**Sorry it's short.**

**And Advice would be nice ;) Its stupidly annoying trouble :(**

**xxxx**


	17. Knock Knock, Who's there

**Chapter 17 :O**

**Thanks for the advice Cynthia**** ;] (If you want more of a background then I can give it to you.)  
So this is for you. Enjoy.**

* * *

Isabelle,

"I love you too Reid," I said. I don't think I meant to say it. But he held me very close I think he knew i was thinking about Ty, I couldn't help it. I was still in love with him.

He held we close until I turned the Radio on. It was ' No tomorrow' By Orson. I started to dance around the kitchen. Reid stat down and just watched me. I really felt like reading his mind.

But i wasn't going to.

I walked over to him and grabbed his arm; pulling him up to dance with me. We started to dance together and he finally loosened up and once again we were dancing like we used to at

Nicky's. He held onto my hips as I moved to the fast pace of the music. I turned around to put my arms around him when he picked me up and swung me around. We were having so much

fun and I loved it. The song had ended. I was completely worn out and collapsed on the sofa in the next room.

"Come on Legs, it's our song, let's dance." He called to me. And he was right. It was our song; from prom years ago.

"Truly Madly Deeply by savage garden. Man I forgot how much I loved this" I said. He laughed and wrapped him arms around my waist. This was also the only song Reid ever sang to. As

we swayed he sung; he wasn't a bad singer. I felt myself go back to our dance. I felt young and careless again.

Half way through the song there was a knock at the door,

"I best go get that," I walked to the door and opened it not expecting to see the people who stood on the other side of the door.

"Tyler? Pouge? Cale?" I questioned the young dark haired boys that stood outside my house. "What are you doing here? Get out." I started to shake with rage.

"Please listen, we are not leaving until you do." Caleb said to me.

"Caleb, Pouge you can come in. But You." I said to Tyler. " Do me the decency of pissing off my property." Caleb and Pouge shuffled in the door with their luggage. Tyler just stood there

staring at me. Reid came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"Talk to him, you will be fine."

Strangely I obeyed the blonde boy. I walked out onto the porch and sat next to Tyler on the swing.

"Haven't you done enough?" I asked him rolling up my sleeve to show the huge scar. "Because of you, I had to be on my own in a foreign country. Because of you I lost contact with my

best friends. Because of you I couldn't trust anyone for months and I'm terrified of using my powers."

I broke down into tears. He sat in silence not daring to touch me.

"Belle, You have no idea how sorry I am. After you left, I wanted to kill myself, ask Reid, he found me with a razor. I can never forgive myself for what I did to you, ever. I understand if you

never fully forgive me. I just want to know that you don't hate me because I still love you, with all my heart. I have never loved anyone else as much as I love you, I never could. I will do

anything Belle, anything to get you to talk to me again. I travelled half way across the world just to tell you in person that I more than love you Isabelle Mary Blane. You are my life."

I was shocked. He actually meant every word he just said. I went to open my mouth but he still had more.

"I don't ever stop thinking about you. The way you smile, walk, how your hair goes slightly lighter in the summer and how your eyes glisten and light up when you smile. All the memories

we have shared. Just please tell me if you can find it anywhere in your heart to understand. And to talk to me again."

Now I had a decision, can I just forgive him like that.

Do I love him.

Or Do I Love Reid.

"Tyler, I can probably never trust you properly ever again, but yes, I am going to talk to you again." I said, What can I say, I know he meant ever word. And he was crying.

I stood up and put my arms out to give him a hug, but he remained static.

"I'm afraid I might hurt you," he said. Edging away.

"Tyler just promise me you will never use around me unless its an emergency. Covenant promise?"

"Promise."

He gave me the biggest hug ever. He held me closer than ever and I buried my head in his shoulder. I forgot how good he smelt, how great the hugs were. And when he pulled away he

smiled. I also forgot how meltingly fabulous his smile was.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box. And handed it to me.

"Happy Birthday for tomorrow" he said.

I Opened the box and there sat ........

* * *

**Hehehe, Yeah I'm mean. **

**Well what do you think it is,**

**I'm sorry this is so fast pace. Its late. **

**x**


	18. Reunited

_Okay I'm ill. : ( _

_Yeah I have a stupid cold. But it's okay because I have gratefully shared it amongst my friends._

_It's now called 'Izzie cold' because I am the only one who ever gets colds. So if you get a cold. Think of it as 'Izzie Love'. It's a kind gesture :P LOL_

_Anyway here is chapter 18 From a very bunged up Izzie._

_This is for all you Readers. X_

_Share the 'Izzie Love'_

_Oh and I don't Own anyone but Izzie. Raaadeedah you've heard it._

* * *

Isabelle

It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my life; it was gold and white gold with a ruby in the middle surrounded my crushed diamonds either side. What was it with all the

expensive jewellery?

"Tyler, thank you so much it's beautiful."

"Cale and Pouge helped me choose, and it's from them as well. I'm glad you like it, Ruby is your birthstone and you know what they say, diamonds are a girl's best friend."

"Oh my gosh Caleb and Pouge!" I suddenly remembered they were inside. I closed the box then ran inside I jumped in to Caleb's arms. I took him by surprise because he stumbled

backwards and fell on the sofa.

"Hey Lily," he said to me. Lily was my favourite flower and it was just a name he had picked up from my parents.

"Hey Cale, I missed you so much." Because the truth was I did. He was always my sensible older brother and recently I had missed that guidance. I then detached myself from Caleb and

jumped onto Pouge, He caught me and hugged me so I couldn't breathe.

"Pouge, I can't breathe,"

"Okay I will let go. If you promise to never run away ever again,"

"I promise." And he let go. I saw Reid lying on the sofa, lounging around like he owned the place and I had never even said, make yourself at home. Tyler was standing in the doorway

leaning to one side casually. This felt like home. I loved it.

"Guys, thank you for my jewellery I love it. But it's so expensive, I feel kinda bad,"

"Hey it's your 17th birthday, One more year 'till your 18 and I felt bad so I didn't care how much it cost." Tyler piped up from the hallway. I looked over and smiled as he held out the box. I

walked over and retrieved it. Seeing that ring just made me feel so special, and I think Ty knew that. He grabbed the ring and put it on my right hand middle finger. It looked just perfect.

"Thank you" I whispered at Tyler and he blushed. It was ever so cute. Caleb then demanded to see the locket Reid had got me. Even he was impressed with Reid. We sat talking for

about and hour.

"So what are your friends like, name them." Pouge said.

"Well, here it goes...there's Becca, Aga, Hannah, the Lauren's; there is two Eppie, Charlie, Jonni ; my gay best friend, Will and Harry. They are all so kind and fun, never really a dull

moment."

"Wow that's a lot." Caleb said leaning back into his seat.

"Well that my close friends, there is more, I was thinking of having a party later, you can meet them all, but god Reid, Please don't hit on all the girls."

"I would never do such a thing" he said innocently. We all laughed.

"Hey Princess, we haven't finished with the surprises." Pouge said looking out the kitchen window, " Go outside," I quickly jumped out of my seat and rushed outside, there stood my two

best girlfriends in the entire world; Sarah Wenham and Kate Tunney. We all screamed as I ran to give them a group hug, I haven't been this girly in ages.

"My god Sarah, Kate I have missed you girls,"

"Missed you to Barbie." Said Kate.

"Yeah, Ditto "

"Now the fun can really begin. Wait, are all of you guys staying?" I asked

"If you have the room" Reid said.

"Well lets go find out." I marched everyone up the stairs. Chatting to Sarah and Kate on the way about my hair etc. I looked around. There was ,my room, a room for Caleb and Sarah,

Pouge and Kate, Tyler and another for Reid, Sounds about right.

"So I have enough for everyone if Caleb and Sarah and Pouge and Kate don't mind sharing."

"Ew, why would I want to share a room with THAT" Caleb said earning a playful hit from Sarah.

"And I wanna share a room with Tyler," Reid said jokingly.

"Yes because we all know he is your one love." Everyone decided to pack their things in the rooms then we would start the party.

As everyone did that I rang everyone I knew. Inviting them over for a party, but making sure the closeies come earlier so I could introduce. After I had done that I decided to get ready.

I found my amazing light blue dress that I wore on my first party in England. Some matching high heeled shoes. Sarah and Kate ran in so we could all get ready together. Leaving the

boys to set up.

" I love that dress, where did you get it Barbie?"

"I got it from this tiny shop in town, they do the best dresses, I will take you there tomorrow."

"And your gonna take me, Caleb deserves to buy me a new dress," said Sarah, making us all laugh.

They left to go and check on the boys leaving me to think. I collapsed on the bed.

"Phwooaaar, your hot girl" I heard Reid say as he appeared next to me on the bed. "When did you get boobs and curves" I hit him hard over the head.

"When I grew up, shame you never did."

"Ha ha, very funny Legs, Seriously though, you look smokin'"

"I take that as a compliment." I said, seeing as in Reid's language, it roughly translated to, you look very nice in that dress, it is very flattering.

We sat in silence for a bit until he decided to get ready. He kissed me on the cheek and left the room.

Tonight will be fun.

* * *

_Well it's not the best. But it's a chapter._

_To see the dress and ring go to my profile_

_And in the next chapter. More Izzie/Reid. Izzie/Tyler and Izzie/OC._

_Hahahaha it gets more interesting._

_You find out why Reid calls Izzie legs as well. (Y)_

_Byee x_


	19. Party time part one

_Chapter 19. Lol I'm off school coz I'm ill. _

_So I'm gonna be writing to pass the time._

_Party Time ;)_

* * *

I finished my make –up and then walked downstairs to meet the crowd. I was hit by many open mouths and wide eyes.

"Wha--? Buuhh?" Said Caleb.

"Yes Caleb I grew up?"

"What happened to my little Bella?"

"I told you I grew up, and I'm not actually your sister and you have a girlfriend." I said walking past Caleb. I went to go and talk to Tyler.

"Hey Ty,"

"Hey... well wow, and I, err like the hair,"

"Gawk all you like and thank you for the actual compliment, I like curls" I laughed. He was kinda hopeless in a cute way.

"Can you help me set up the drinks?"

"Yeah sure," he said keeping to small sentences. Yes I understand he was probably a bit nervous seeing as I said I could probably never trust him again. We just stood staring awkwardly

at each other.

"Right, coke and vodka," we both reached for the coke bottle. It was like one of those cheesy films, when the girl and the boy reach for the same object, their hands touch and there is

electricity. It was like that. I don't know why it was, it just felt right to be near him again.

"Sorry I will get the vodka." He hurried away slightly embarrassed.

I grabbed all the cups and started to pour coke into them, He came back with the vodka, we were silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was like whatever he had to say to me he said

silently.

"Legs, there are some chicks at the door," called Reid, I walked to the door and Reid was chatting up my friends.

"Hey guys, I see you met Reid, there is no point in getting interested with him because he will sleep with you and won't remember your name in the morning, you may or may not then be

depressed because he didn't call you," I smiled because Reid was speechless and Becca, Aga and Hannah just laughed. "Anyway come in, were in the kitchen, This is Caleb, Pouge, Reid,

and Tyler, Sarah and Kate, Guys this is Aga, Becca and Hannah."

"Oh so your Tyler." Said Aga, putting her hand out to shake his hand. "Your such a bastard" and she punched him in the face then looked at me with that 'I told you I would' look. "But it

was very nice to meet the rest of you." Everyone looked shocked. I just mouthed 'she knows' to the guys and pointed to my wrist. They nodded. I then quickly rushed over to Tyler. His

nose was bleeding.

"I'm so sorry Ty, come with me we will go to the bathroom get rid of all that blood." I took his arm and walked up the stairs at him,

"Sit on the toilet I will just get some plasters and a cloth,"

"She 'as qwite a punsh" he said with a slight lisp.

"Yeah, she is like my elder sister"

"Remind me never to get on the wrong side of her," I laughed because I think he was actually scared. I tried to get in a comfortable position to I could access his face without my dress

falling down. I was humming and awing for about 5 minutes.

"Look just sit on my lap and save me leaking another litre of blood" He laughed.

"Okay," I hesitantly sat on his lap and started to clean his face up.

"There's that pretty face," I said to him as if he was 5 years old.

"Thanks, it still really ,really hurts," he pouted and I laughed. He moved closer to me and **we kissed**. It was nothing like ever before.

* * *

_Told you so. _

_Review. _

_X_

_To see the hair, go to the profile._


	20. Party time Part two

_

* * *

_

Chapter 20.

_Here is part two_

* * *

His lips were so soft. This was the kiss I had dreamed of years and years ago. It was amazing BUT GOD ISABELLE THIS IS SO SO WRONG! I pulled away from him and he just looked at

me. I gave an apologetic look before hot tailing it downstairs where the rest of the guests were starting to arrive. Reid saw me running and caught me as I ran past him.

"What's with the speed Legs."

"Umm, Uhh, I... Uhh. Just.. umm- k-k-i-sed Ty?!" I looked at him he had a very puzzled expression. Either because he was shocked or he was still trying to fathom out what the hell i just

said in between my nervous hyperventilation. I felt really light headed.

"I'm just gonna be going now before I faint okay?" and I ran away. There was only one place I knew I could hide. I ran out into the garden and hid in the bathroom of the outhouse.

This night was not going as planned. What to do. What to do. I sat on the toilet with my hands gripping onto my head as I found it hard to breathe. I started to talk to myself.

"For god sake listen to yourself, top of the list BREATHE, Next why the hell did you kiss Tyler? Yes you may have been waiting for that your whole life but the last time you got involved you

ended up with a big ass scar and having to live in a different country. Then why the hell are you talking to yourself. You're crazy, and now great you're forgetting to breathe. You're totally

useless"

"Actually Barbie, you're not crazy" said Sarah standing in the doorway.

"How did you know?"

"Well Reid said you ran out of the house looking like you had just seen a ghost, and he couldn't find you, then I thought like you and then I heard babbling. And for the record, I did this

when I first kissed Caleb, I remember Kate finding me in our room hyperventilating. And you know why I was, I didn't know if I loved him or not and whether that was the right move, So

who is the other guy?" She smiled. I don't know why but listening to Sarah talk calmed me down. She dragged me out of the bathroom and sat me on the sofa.

"Right, you tell me the problem , I give advice then you go party okay?" I nodded in response.

"Well, I have these mixed feelings because of everything that happened, but I spent all of my life trying to get Ty, then when I get him it's a nightmare. And Then there is Reid, He loves

me, I do not joke. Look at this. " I threw her the locket.

"My god, Is that a diamond. Blooming hell. I want one. How much, it's so gorgeous"

"Sarah stay on track"

"Well just because Reid likes you doesn't mean you love him"

"I kissed him too."

"Ah," she said.

"Well then my friend I think that you need to forget about your troubles and partay!" I obeyed. I think she was slightly drunk so it was fun. When I got to the house. It was booming with

people. Just me scene, I danced through the crowds for ages then I ran into my friend Dan.

"Hey, great party." He said

"Thanks, so you okay?"

"Better now I have some drinks in me. Want another I can go get one?"

"I'm just about to perform. But after yeah."

"Yeah, I will be waiting babes"

I walked up to the temporary stage and everyone turned their attention to me.

"Hey everyone, Thanks for coming. Now here is a song that I love, it's called 'One of the boys', After this its open mic!" People cheered then went quiet, I noticed Tyler standing at the

back and my legs went to jelly, I gripped the mic stand and then the band started.

_I saw a spider, I didn't scream _

_'Cause I can belch the alphabet, just double-dog-dare me _

_And I chose guitar over ballet _

_And I'll take these suckers down, 'cause they just get in my way _

_The way you look at me _

_Is kinda like a little sister _

_You high-five your goodbyes _

_And it leaves me nothing but blisters _

_So I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys _

_Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight _

_That I just wanna be one of the girls _

_Pretty in pearls, not one of the boys _

_So over summer, something changed _

_I started reading "Seventeen" and shaving my legs, _

_And I study "Lolita" religiously. _

_And I walked right into school and caught you staring at me _

_'Cause I know what you know _

_But now you're gonna have to take a number _

_It's okay, maybe one day _

_But not until you give me my diamond ring _

_'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys _

_Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight _

_That I just wanna be your homecoming queen _

_Their poster dream, not one of the boys _

_I wanna be a flower, not a dirty weed _

_I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team _

_And I swear maybe one day _

_You're gonna wanna make out, make out, make out with me _

_Don't wanna be _

_Don't wanna be _

_'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys _

_Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight _

_That I just wanna be one of the girls _

_Pretty in pearls, not one of the boys_

I clambered down off the stage. To find Dan who had my drink.

"Daniel, Oh Daniel, where for art tho' drink?" I called in the kitchen

"Here ma'am" I laughed because I think I may have been slightly tipsy. He handed it to me and i was just about to take a drink when Tyler took the drink off me and carried me upstairs.

"What ARE you doing?"

"Saving you, do you remember how many drinks you've had?"

"Umm...No." I said shyly.

"It's a lot. I saw you party in the crowds after having a mental breakdown in the outhouse, Yes I know."

"Is there a point to this interruption or can I party?"

"Just don't accept any more drinks please"

"Fine." I groaned. I then ran away before he made me promise, I looked behind me and pouted as he followed. He just laughed. I found Dan again. Who sneakily gave me a drink.

"Shall we dance?" he said

"We shall" we took to the centre of the living room in amongst the bodies.

"Well Daniel I did not know you were such a good dancer."

"Why thanks I did not know you had such a great body."

"Hahaha, funny jerk." I playfully hit him then walked away. Knowing in about three seconds...

"Izzie, I'm sorry but you should take that as a compliment." He said grabbing my arm and hugging me.

"It's okay,"

Damn, this hard to get thing really worked. But over his shoulder I saw something I didn't want to, Reid was snogging the face off that slut Sarah. I wanted to slap her so badly. But I felt l

ike something inside of me just broke in two. He paused for breath, and looked at me smugly. I thought he 'loved me'. Bastard, remind me to get Aga to punch him too. He was still looking

so I grabbed Dan and kissed him. This is payback. I stopped, looked up and he was gawking, Ha.

"Dan, can you come with my upstairs a second, and I'm sorry about that,"

"It's okay I'm not complaining." He followed me to my room where I sat down.

"Hey Dan, " I called

"Yes"

"I only did that to get back at some guy,"

"Fair enough, so you're expecting him to come up here."

"Yeah but first." I said whilst dragging two bottles of wine and 11 cans of beer from under my bed. "Let's get wasted"

"Agreed" he said cracking open the wine.

We sat talking and drinking for ages. Tyler is gonna be so annoyed with me, but he was probably plastered by now. Ditto for Caleb and Pouge and Reid was probably off with that slut.

"Well Mr Dan, we only have one can of beer,"

"How do we decide who gets it?" he said.

"The first to run down to the outhouse gets it." I said with a smug smile on my face. I knew a shortcut. And I wanted that beer.

"One,"

"Two"

"Three" I shouted. He made a drunk run for the stairs while I ran out to the balcony and climbed down my pillar on to an awning then down to the outhouse. I stood outside waiting for

ages, until he finally got there.

"How the hell did you get down here so fast, when we are this drunk" he said staggering towards me.

"I know a shortcut," I giggled like a school girl and then Dan picked me up and ran back to the room with me. He struggled on the stairs but he made it. He put me on the bed and then

grabbed the beer.

"To the champion," he announced before drinking it before my eyes.

"You bitch! That was MY BEER" I said grabbing it from his hands. I was so drunk I couldn't stop giggling as we fell over onto the bed. He then kissed me. Oh god. This was such a crazy

night.

As he kissed me I felt another presence in the room. Oh crap it was Reid. He picked Dan up, Punched him then kicked him out the door.

"What the hell?" I shouted.

"What were you doing?" he shouted back

"I was Having fun"

"I told you I loved you!"

"Yeah YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME BUT YOU WERE SNOGGING THAT SLUT THAT YOU CANT EVER REMEMEBER THE NAME OF SO DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT LOVE."

Okay so drunk and shouting is not a good idea because I think i knew what i was shouting, but it could have sounded like 'BLEHAJDSAJ AHDJSA' . I pushed him out the door, locking it and

then I collapsed asleep on the bed.

**Dreading the day to come.**

* * *

_Oh god. She Has been busy,_

_Guess who she wakes up next to, and if you are wondering, i based the self pep talk on one i gave myself. Pah im soo cool XD_

_:P_

_x_


	21. Hungover and forgiven

_Chapter 21_

_Okay so I've been busy, Had some problems. Been cyber stalked by an ex friend. You know the deal. Its short. Dont Sue._

_DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT IZZIE._

* * *

I opened my eyes. It was a bad idea. I was expecting the light to be shining in my eyes and influencing my headache. But strangely, It was dark,. I looked over at the window and the

curtains were drawn. I don't remember doing that. I then looked down and I was in sweats. I don't remember changing. I then turned over to feel a body lying next to me. I didn't

remember that.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA" I screamed grabbing my lamp from my bedside table and using it as a weapon.

"Get out of my bed you freak!" I started hitting the body with my lamp.

"Belle, Belle, BELLE, for god sake it's me, Stop with the early morning assault!" Tyler said.

"How? What? Why?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"Why would I had about 7 glasses of vodka; with a tiny bit of cola, then about 5 bottles of beer and 2 bottles of wine, you expect me to know the reason why you are LYING IN MY BED

NEXT TO ME"

"Belle, You fell asleep after you had a row with Reid. You then woke up looking for more alcohol. Found me. Started dancing around me like a lunatic then if I remember rightly you said,'

You know Ty, I Love you, and this light makes you look irresistible' before collapsing in my arms. I then thought I would do you the decency of changing your clothes so you didn't ruin your

dress, closing the curtains and putting a glass of water with aspirin and a bin next to the bed for the next morning. Then you wouldn't let go of me so I slept next to you."

I felt myself turning bright red. I said that to him, oh my god, I'm so glad I was drunk.

"Oh. Thanks Ty, I'm sorry for Uhh...holding you hostage."

"Haha, Yeah that's okay." He said Hitting me with a pillow

"Now were even"

"No were not" I said hitting him back.

He ran towards me and grabbed me. Throwing me on the bed and tickling me.

"NOOOOOO! I surrender" I shouted.

"Good" he said winking, getting off me; he wasn't; wearing a top. I remembered how damn fine that boy was "I might see you at breakfast then" he kissed my forehead. Smiled, and then

left the room.

Now back to hangover land. I lay on the bed. Waiting to throw up.

I swallowed the aspirin that Tyler left.

Time went by so slowly.

"Hey chuckles," a voice said entering the room. I opened my eyes.

"Hey Pouge."

"How you feeling, you were wasted last night,"

"Umm. I'm at hangover central at the moment." I complained

"Ahahaha. Come on lets get some breakfast."

"Nooooo Pougie"

"Yes Princess come on" He picked he up like a fireman. I was to hung over to scream. We got to the kitchen and he put me down on the work surface.

"Get me some cereal please." Said Caleb. So I jumped down and reached to the top of the cupboard to get some coco pops. I forgot my sweat top was quite short and my trakies were

sitting low on my hips. But before I could do anything.

"Belle? Is that?" said Tyler

"A Tattoo? What! Isabelle Mary Blane! and is that a belly ring?" said Caleb. I looked at him and I got one of the famous. 'Your too young speeches.'

" Scout, calm down, Don't you wanna see the other one? And yes it is,"

"Woooaw there is 2? and nice." Reid said appearing in the doorway, Looking thoroughly hung over. I was still pissed over last night it was the only part I could remember. **NOTE TO SELF; ****ring Dan. See if he is okay.**

"Yes, Mr ego there is, Look" i lifed up my top to show my hip bones. Where the tattoos sat. One was a star, the other was a tree, With the initials I.B, C.D, P.P, T.S, R.G standing for each of us.

"That's really cool Belle" said Tyler who was smiling at me. I think he was happy to know that he made it on there.

"Thankyou Ty, nice to know its appreciated." We were starting to talk when we were interrupted by none other than Reid Garwin.

"So where's my cereal." Said Reid. I was so annoyed with him he had crossed the line now. Maybe I was just PMSing. but still . I used my powers to throw the box at his head. Coco pops

went everywhere. And I stormed upstairs. Slamming the door 5 times.

One thing was certain. That being;** Reid Garwin was an asshole**.

I lay on the bed. My head in a pillow. I screamed and kicked into the mattress. I hate him. He is such an egotistical asshole. I wanna punch his head in! I sat hating Reid to myself for 15

minutes, Until there was a knock.

"Hello?" I called.

"Room service," Tyler said. We was wearing an apron and a ridiculous captains hat. I took one look at burst out laughing. That cheered me up. He had a tray with some pancakes and

apple juice on it. He walked over and laid it on the bedside table before sitting next to me.

"I hope you like it, I made it special. Cheer up please. I know I was an asshole to you, but I want to make it up to you." He looked at me with his baby blue eyes. They were apologetic in

their own way.

"Ty," I said sitting up. "I know, I've forgiven you okay? Time apart made me realise how much I miss you, and I Love you Tyler Simms." I can't believe those words escaped my mouth.

"Isabelle, I love you too." He stroked my lips with his thumb before kissing me. This time I didn't freak out. He wrapped his arms around me and we were there until light headed-ness

kicked in.

"Regret that?" he asked

"No,"I said before grabbing him for another kiss. This time we fell on the bed. He started to kiss my neck. It turned my legs to jelly. I couldn't help but let out a moan. His lips were so

warm. He stopped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Belle, I will stop, otherwise God knows what I might do" He meant this. He had fear in his eyes.

"Tyler, You won't hurt me. I promise" I said lying down and cuddling him. He returned the gesture.

Now this. This was how it's meant to be.

* * *

**But for how long? Mwahahahha. Im evil yeah.**

**Short, I know, To see tattoos go to profile**.


	22. Leading on?

_Chapter 22  
Still being stalked. He is a weirdo, my sister says i attract them. Ha. Anyways_

_Only own Izzie, Dont own the song. (Hurt by Christina Aguilera.)_

* * *

He was asleep, snoring. He was very cute to watch. I unravelled from him and left the room. I walked down to the kitchen to get some apple tea I'm addicted. Unfortunately Reid was in the kitchen.

"Hey," he said,

I ignored him. He had obviously lied to me about liking me.

"I said, hi" he repeated this time getting up and walking over to me.

"Legs, if your still annoyed about the other night, i think you have some problems,"

How dare he say that I have problems? The red mist descended upon me.

"I have problems. I HAVE PROBLEMS. You're the one with the DAMN PROBLEMS REID," I shouted then remembered there are other people in the house, so I changed my tone to a forced whisper.

"You say that you love me, then you go and snog some girl, who the frick do you think you are? You have the problems my friend not me, At least I'm not afraid of commitment, and take

your stupid piece of tin, It means NOTHING to me anymore"

I ripped the necklace of and threw it at his head before storming down the hallway and through the living room where Caleb, Pouge, Sarah and Kate were. I threw myself in the armchair

and curled up.

"Hey princess"

"Hi" I replied curtly

"Wheres Ty?" Kate said.

"Asleep."

"Reid?" Sarah said.

"Kitchen"

"Out to dinner later?" Caleb asked me.

"Why, not. " I said rather sarcastically.

"Barbie can we talk to you for just a sec?" Sarah asked.

"No. I want to be alone." Tears welled up in my eyes. I ran to the music room and found solace in my piano. I started messing around with keys. Playing little happy tunes. But my tears

kept ploughing through. There was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Tyler.

"I'm sorry," he said

"For what?"

"Everything." He walked over and sat next to me. Putting an arm around me. I loved all the small gestures. They meant a lot.

"No Ty. I'm sorry, Listen." I started playing a minor tune.

"Bel-"

"Just listen please."

"_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face,  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today",  
_

I looked at his face. He was intently listening. I played on.

_  
"I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done, __**forgive all your mistakes**__,"  
_

He flinched.

"_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh

Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you"

I slowly stopped playing the tune. I didn't dare look at him. Strange how the only way I could express was through song.

"Belle, I don't know what to say?"

"Just don't be sorry anymore, I want and need to be able to trust you,"

"I will try," he said giving me a hug. After about 5 minutes of hugging Reid walked in.

"Caleb wants to talk to you." He said before walking out. His eyes were bloodshot. Had he been crying? Tyler and I walked through to the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Where are we going then Iz?"

"Ummmm...... Nandos?" I said. It was the first place I thought of.

"How are we gonna get there?" Pouge asked. "I mean none of us have a car with us."

True. We didn't have cars. I could always call Becca. She has a big car.

"Becca has a big car. If you don't mind her having dinner with us" it was agreed that I ring Becca. I walked upstairs and sat in the study. I dialled Becca's phone number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chica," I said

"Well if it isn't little rich girl, How's you?"

"Fine ta, look fancy coming to dinner with me and the guys, Kate and Sarah?!"

"Why not? But what's the catch?"

"You have to drive us, I'm sorry it's that none of us have cars and."

"Its fine I will be over in 15."

The phone line went dead. I looked out of the window, It was crappy English weather. Man I missed America. I was lost in memories. I didn't notice someone enter the room, or the door locking.

"We need to talk, no interruptions" a voice whispered in my ear making my launch out of the seat.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you." He said.

"Done with all the other girls are we?" I asked sitting back in the chair, turning to the computer.

"Do you want to know what happened last night? What actually happened?" He said spinning the chair and holding it to face him. He moved very close to my face.

_You were dancing in the crowds. I made my way over to you but by the time I got there you were dancing with some guy, You have no idea how that hurt, I was so jealous of him. Then I saw Sarah, she had been trying to get me all night, so I walked over,_

"_Hey pretty thing, you look lonely wanna dance?" _

"_Sure!" she said dragging me to the dance floor. As we were dancing I kept an eye on you the whole time. When I saw him get you a drink and you start dancing closely. Something inside me wanted to go and kill that boy. Then I saw you do the hard to get. I went to go and get you but she grabbed me and kissed me. But I didn't pull away._

_I felt guilty the whole time. _

_You then went upstairs with this boy, I threw Sarah off and then ran after you. _

"Don't you see, I did it to make you jealous because I want you to myself, and she kissed me."

"Look, why didn't you say something earlier,"

"What, when you were pissed with me?"

"No when I first SAW YOU" I said.

"I DID TELL YOU THAT I LOVED YOU, THEN WE KISSED REMEMBER!" he shouted back at me.

I was shell shocked. I didn't think anything of that.

"Reid....I....I'm sorry...I didn't see it as that."

"Great." He sighed. How could I have been so stupid. He went to get up but I grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's fine, just one thing though, I mean this." He said. He leant in and kissed me.

What the hell was wrong with me.

Im leading to guys.

This isn't fair

Isabelle, How could you!

The voice in my head was just screaming GET OUT GET OUT. But my body wouldn't obey.

Then things turned interesting.

* * *

_Hehehehehe._

_Reid, Or Tyler?_

_What happens next?_

_Stay tuned._


	23. Becca,Nando's and Skinny Jeans

* * *

Chapter 23.

Don't worry guys, I've put him right. No longer being bothered.  
Thanks all new people for the reviews and those faithful (THE MOST WONDERFUL CYNTHIA).Whom I love obviously lol. Thanks always.

Also thanks to KaylaSimms1990 for good plot ideas. So if I use them. Credit where it's due to you chic.  But I promise you that things will get swaying a certain person's way. And thanks for the subsciptions

* * *

I stood up and made a move for the door.

"It's locked."

"Let me out then"

"Do you love me?" he asked me. What was I supposed to say.

"Reid," he walked over to me. And hugged me.

"Look I get it, You like Ty, but keep in mind please" he said. Bloody hell, that was not Reid Garwin.

"That's not the Blondie I know, where's the fight."

"Fight? There was never a fight for you, I wanted to see if you liked me Legs, coz I love you and there isn't any convincing you so I've given up just don't you dare be angry with me for being with other girls ever again. Otherwise you should be with me. Don't be a bitch, go to Ty. You love him."

He raised his eyebrows then walked out.

Hold up.

Did he just call me a bitch? So there wasn't ever a fight. Why am I so attracted to him sometimes. But he is right I do love Tyler. I sat back in the chair and span around a good few times

until I felt a bit sick. I then walked to my bedroom and got changed. Skinnies with my favourite long top. I then found my favourite black heels, touched up my make-up before walking

downstairs to see Becca. She wore something almost identical.

We looked at each other before laughing.

"We spend too much time together." We both said at the same time,

"Hey stop stealing my words" we said again before falling about the place. It is true though. We do spend way too much time together. She was the one who convinced me to get

tattoos. And the piercings. Such a bad influence. Worse than Reid.

"You guys ready?" I called.

"Yup." Caleb answered. We all piled into Becca's car. I sat in the front with Becca and Reid. He turned on the Radio and Mine and Becca's song came on. We immediately sung along

"TURN IT OF PLEASE," called Pouge from the backseat. Reid went to touch it but I slapped his hands.

"Don't you dare."

We continued to sing to 'Hot and Cold' until we got to Nando's, home of the best chicken in the world. We found a table for the 8 of us and sat down. Typically I was in between Tyler and

Reid. It's like it was fate that I had to choose a boy. Everything about that evening was choosing between them. Who do I share a plate of chicken with? Who do I dance with? Who do I

lean on when I'm tired?

Otherwise the night was really good.

"We best get back, some of us have school tomorrow." I said.

"We all do." Kate said.

Becca and I just looked at each other mouths wide open.

"You what?" Becca said.

"Were coming to your school, there is still more surprises" Tyler said.

How many more things were there? It was getting to be insane.

Anyway, we went home and Becca crashed at my house. Fortunately there was a sofa bed in the study she could sleep on. I said goodnight to her and went to my own room.

I kicked of my shoes.

And lay on the bed. I thought about everything Reid said. Why? Just why did he do this? I think he enjoys the pain he puts me through.

"Need some help there hon?" Tyler said walking through again without a top. I felt like a muppet just staring at him.

"Yeah, the jeans are tight." I laughed, he undid the buttons and freed me from the skinny jeans.

"Oh crap, I don't have and P'J's Becca borrowed my last clean ones" I folded my arms and sulked. He laughed at me, leaving the room and coming back with his own top and a pair of boxers.

"Wear these," he said holding them up.

"Thanks, and avert your eyes," I said very girly.

"Belle I've seen it all before." He said grinning.

"Yes but that was when I was about 7 " I replied shooting him a dirty look. He turned around on the bed, typically I couldn't get my damn bra strap undone. I was wobbling around tying

to unhook it when I tripped on the discarded jeans and fell backwards.

"OUUUCCHH!" I shouted, half laughing half crying,

"See, accident waiting to happen." Ty said to me smiling. He put the top on me and slid the boxers on for me. "Sleep in the bra, don't want you killing yourself,"

I lay on the bed and he lay next to me, I turned over and looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want you hurting yourself in the night, I best stay here, keep you safe," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

Reid was right, I did love Tyler.

This could be the beginning of something beautiful.

We lay there talking for a good few hours before I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Okay it's a bit shitty I know but the fun starts in the next chapter.

To see Becca go to the prof. As always.

I PROMISE THE NEXT WILL BE BETTER.


	24. what happens at a picnic for two

Chapter 24

Once again thanking everyone for the reviews they keep me going.

It's been lovely weather here in England and I'm typing it in the garden with our new dog max whom I love to call maximus.

Lol anyways here is chappy 24.

* * *

Tyler woke me up at 7 in the morning with toast and apple juice.

"Breakfast in bed," he said handing me the tray.

"Noo it's too early for breakfast, lets go back to sleep." I turned over and put my head under the pillow. He grabbed my feet and pulled me out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Hey I want my top back." He said yanking it off my back leaving me topless. He looked at me before running away when I picked up my battery powered straighteners.

"Do you have no shame girl!" I heard Sarah call as I ran topless through the house.

"NONE!" I shouted back.

I caught him and beat him about the head with a pillow. He apologised then gave me a quick kiss to make up. Of course after all this we were running late. We even missed the bus so we

had to use Becca's car to get to school on time. When we got there we were greeted with many stares,

Yeah okay the boys were no 'Steven Strait' or 'Chace Crawford' but they were very appealing. You could tell all the men were instantly jealous wrapping arms around 'their' girls as the ]

girls melted in their shoes. It felt good to be noticed. I could see Reid was taking a liking to some girls but I dragged him to one side.

"Reid I'm not gonna say you cant be with these girls...well I am but I'm sorry they are SLUTS"

"Slut city" Becca called.

"And that girl," I pointed "Lost her virginity at 12. And that girl street crawler," He looked at me in disbelief and opened his mouth to argue but the Laurens Charlie, Eppie, Hannah and

Aga met us. Everyone said Hi to everyone. Before Tyler made an announcement.

"Listen up guys, Basically the top, top reason we came was to ask Izzie something," he jumped down and sat next to me.

"You wont propose will you?" Hannah said.

"No, not yet," he winked at me. "Anyway, Izzie we all really miss you in Ipswich, and I was wondering if you would consider coming home?"

It went silent and it was defiantly uncomfortable. I was completely and utterly gobsmacked. It was the beginning of the day and I'm already being asked a life changing decision. Blimey.

Can't believe it. I looked at my Ipswich crew. Then I looked at my English Crew. Who do I choose? Why do I have to choose? I then looked at Becca and started to cry, I would miss her so

much if I left. But I would die without being with Ty. I ran away and Tyler caught me,

"You don't have to decide now, but I can say this, I will not leave you, If you decide to stay, I love you too much." I gave him a kiss. He walked to class with me and then the day flew by

all I could think about was the decision and the fact that penguins the chocolate bar are nothing like actual penguins. Oh the joys of maths procrastination.

After school we all took a trip back in Becca's car. Listening to the same crap we always do. When we got back I was under strict instructions to get changed and meet Ty at the front of

the house in half an hour. I was wondering what we were gonna do as I sat on the gate at the bottom of the drive. I then heard a very loud noise of a motor bike, it pulled up and Tyler

took off the helmet.

"I know how much you love Pouge's bike so here" he threw me a helmet. "Let's go for a ride." I jumped on the back and he sped away. Little did I know Reid was watching everything

from the window, jealousy burning through him.

We pulled up to a big field where there was a picnic set up. Next to the big lake. It was only my favourite place in the world. Ty told me to sit down. There was a note.

_Like the ride?_

_More to come :). And I know your thinking I'm going to so much trouble, but babe your totally worth every single bit of it. If I could I would trade ever star in the sky just to see you smile._

_Now turn around._

_Ty xxxxxx_

I turned around and he was standing behind me holding out another box. The note on top said 'Open Me'. I did and there was a ring in the box. Diamond. Actual Diamond.

"Belle, will you please do me the honour of being my girlfriend? No mistakes this time."

"YES!" I shouted. This could possibly be** THE** moment I have waited for my entire childhood. He made it perfect.

He put the ring on my finger and kissed me. We lay hugging watching he sun go down. He had also made me a cake. That we ate when it turned to a starry sky.

"You are such a romantic Ty."

"You do it to me belle," He said kissing my nose.

He then got up and pressed play on the CD player and my favourite love song came out.

"Truly madly deeply." We both said. I danced with him under the stars. But it reminded me of dancing with Reid in the kitchen; I shook that from my mind and basked in his fantastic-ness.

"Hey Belle,"

"Yeah," I whispered.

"I meant what I said, I would stay if you wanted."

"I know, but Ty, I think," then I paused. Did I really want to say what was coming next?

* * *

CLIFFY. And I know it been so long. Sorry we got a baby puppy, Staffy called max. GORGEOUS. :) and that note is basically a note my boyfriend left me once. Minus the like the ride and the Ty bit : )

Of course.

REVIEW PLEASE xxxxxxxxxx Ty to all those who did I love you much.


	25. Home or Home

* * *

Chapter 25.

* * *

"What babe, what is it?" he looked at me. Slightly worried.

"I will tell everyone tomorrow."

"Okay," we stood in silence just swaying to the beautiful song. He held me tightly running his fingers through my hair, He then walked over to the basket and pulled out a candle, And he told me to sit down and have my eyes closed.

"Babe what are you doing?"

"Surprising you," was his quick reply. "open." He said sitting behind me allowing my to lean back onto his chest.

When I opened my eyes there was a boat sitting on the water. I looked back at him and he smiled.

"Fancy going on a midnight swim?" he said, Holding my hand as we walked to the boat.

"You know, you don't have to do this."

"Your my girlfriend, I love you, I want to say I'm sorry."

"I told you—"

"Just accept the kind thought please baby?" he held my face making me look at him in the eyes.

I was lost in them. We then got to the centre of the lake where I dove in. He joined me and we started messing around in the water. He tickled me and I tried to swim away but he was

just too good. He then held me helping me float. Before he moved in and kissed me. We floated around before he decided we HAD to go home even though I refused.

"No I will not go. I don't want this to end."

"I promise it will be the same at home"

"No,"

"Well then I will just carry you." He immediately picked me up then used to tidy everything away on the bike. He put the helmet on my then sped off.

* * *

When we got back home Becca was still there. I saw her in the window so I ran in to tell her about the night but when I got there I saw somthing un expected.

She was kissing Reid,

Reid.

Becca.

**Reid,**

My mind was having trouble processing the information. **BECCA AND REID**. No. You're with **Tyler**. They hadn't realised I was in the room so I coughed.

"Ahem," they jumped out of their skins.

"Hey Izzie," Becca said turning scarlet.

"Hey, So..?" I asked. Looking at them both.

"Yeah," Reid said, looking at me. There was something... not right about this. But Bex seemed happy. I didn't want to burst any bubbles.

Tyler then walked in and hugged me from behind. I smiled. Becca then screamed.

"OH MY GOD! YOU SAID YES!"

"YES!" I shouted back, She ran toward me and gave me a huge hug, Kate came running down in a towel.

"YOU SAID YES?" she shouted. I nodded. "SARAH SHE SAID YES!" I heard a faint scream from Sarah before she appeared. We ended up having a group hug. Full of girl screams that Ty j

ust laughed at. A few second later Pouge and Caleb appeared.

"Well done Baby boy," Pouge said touching knuckles with him.

"Congrats man," Caleb said. But Reid just walked away. No one noticed but me. What was wrong with him. We had a few drinks. Before settling down. Tyler joined me in my bed. Which

was nice. But I couldn't help but think about Reid, Why was he so upset. I thought we were over this?

The next morning was easy going. We were on time. And we met everyone at the usually spot; where I had my announcement.

"Listen up, Yesterday Tyler asked me to make a life changing decision. And I now have my answer after a long debate. I'm sorry guys but Ipswich is my home. I'm gonna go. I miss these

guys, and my parents and of course my little sister Jenny." I saw many sad faces. But happy ones from the Ipswichers. "On the plus side, you can always stay with me. And im gonna miss

you," I then saw Becca burst into tears.

I ran to her and hugged her. We walked away from the rest.

"Becca don't cry because I want to ask you something. I know you don't want me to go but I know you don't want Reid to either. That's why I'm inviting you to live with me there?" Her f

ace instantly lit up.

"That would be fantastic." She hugged me. And couldn't stop talking about all the fun we were gonna have. Reid was smiling at me when we got back to the group. He pointed his head

over to a corner where he wanted to talk.

"Thanks, I know what you asked her." He smiled

"I think you knew after me saying yes to Ty what my answer was gonna be, and that you would leave Becca, that's why you were upset right? So I did it for you mate"

"Thanks... but only partly that. I was annoyed you said yes, I'm madly jealous because you know I love you... I always will. But I was going to use Becca, now I think, I actually like her."

My mouth dropped to the floor. No. Reid Likes Someone. What's wrong with the world?

* * *

Its short I know.

Sorry.

Please review. **Hey if you can give me a good idea I will make you a character so its like a competition.. TY** ;) and credit will go to you. XD


	26. A Goodbye Gift

Chapter 26

I feel this only has a few chapters left however I AM MAKING A SEQUEL called not up but I will let you know, And if you add me to author alert then you defo will ;)

* * *

I stood there is disbelief. He LIKES Becca. Yet there was still something wrong about this. Very wrong. I turned around and walked to German. It's the only class I don't have any Ipswich-

ers in because they have a free period. This lesson was great; we had a cover. Well great for us, bad for the poor soul who got us. The lady set us work. I didn't have a clue what to do

because I just kept thinking about going home. I was gazing out the window when I saw Tyler standing outside. It made me jump.

"What are you doing?" I mouthed.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." He mouthed back.

"How?"

"Watch," I was confused. I then saw the clock slowly move forward. Tylers eyes were black. He is such an idiot, what if someone saw, the next thing I knew the bell had gone, Yet no one

moved. Infact no one had moved since he started, Strange. I quickly ran out of the classroom to meet him.

"Why did you do that!" I said punching him on the shoulder.

"I wanted to see you,"

"Sweet but stupid Ty,"

He just laughed. We walked to a rather early lunch where we collapsed on the field talking about our Ipswich plans

"Well I have to go and see Jenny," I said.

"And your parents" he added

"Yeah, no so much, you know I prefer my aunt."

"Well are you staying in dorms?"

"If I can, if not I'm staying at yours," I laughed

"Well my mum probably loves you more than she loves me," he said. It was funny but true; she did love me a lot. I basically lived at Ty's. Audrey always used to give me anything that I wanted.

"Oh yeah I have to go and see your mum," He blushed.

"Well yeah." He said rather sheepishly.

We were soon joined by some sad looking friends. Who can't believe I am leaving them. Then Reid and Becca looking extremely happy followed by the 'married ones'; a new nickname for the very close couples.

"Hey Legs," Reid said sitting down.

"I've always wondered, why do you call her that," Becca said.

"Well;"

"No REID NOO!" I shouted but Tyler covered my mouth.

_I was in the shower after alone time swimming during a lunch time. I took of my clothes and piled them up outside the shower. Then turned my straightners on so they would be ready when I _

_came out. The showere was lovely and hot.  
_

_I then felt a presence in the room with me and I turned around to see Reid. Staring.  
_

_"Wonderful legs there," he said winking. I grabbed my towel and ran after him with a stiletto and my straightners.  
_

_"REID GARWIN WHEN I GET YOU I'M GONNA BEAT YOU ABOUT THE HEAD WITH THIS SHOE THEN BURN SOMTHING YOU VERY MUCH LOVE!" I screamed down the corridors of Spencer. In a towel. _

_Make up all down my face. _

All my friends were in hysterics. I was bright red.

"And I still hate him for it." I stuck my tongue out.

"Love you too Legs,".

We sat for a while until I saw Dan. I remembered I had never called him to see if he was okay, I smiled but he called me over.

"How are you, I'm sorry about the other night,"

"No biggie babe. I heard your leaving, I can't believe it, My drinking buddy!"

"I know I'm sorry, Hey whenever you feel like a holiday the options always there I promise"

"Good, I will take you up on that one day," He said smiling at me. " Oh here I got this as a leaving present," He handed me yet another box, WHAT IS IT WITH THE BOXES. I opened it and there was a charm, In the shape of a wine glass.

"So you will always remember that night" He said attaching it to my bracelet.

"How could I forget. Oh and when your next drinking 2 bottles of wine and 5 cans of beer, think of me," I said hugging him.

"I always will," he said hugging back. I left and ran over to Tyler who gave me a hug and kiss.

Jealous much Tyler? I thought to myself. And carried on with the laughter.

* * *

IM SORRY,IM SORRY,IM SORRY,IM SORRY,IM SORRY,IM SORRY,IM SORRY,IM SORRY,IM SORRY,IM SORRY,IM SORRY,IM SORRY!

Writers block. This took me ages.

Its a filler so don't shoot.

;) review if you cbb.


	27. Fairytales

Chapter 27

Okay here it is.  
A pic of dan will be on the prof. Basically any pic you want.  
I don't own the song. It's the wonderful Sara Bareilles – Fairytale obv.  
Enjoys

x

* * *

Tyler dragged me away from everyone else and whispered in my ear.

"Who was that?"

"Dan"

"An Ex maybe?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"Well I'm with you now, I would like to know." He said stressing his words.

" Yes, Happy now?" I said harshly. Before breaking free and walking away.

He ran after me and grabbed me.

"I just wanted to know. I'm sorry babe." He said kissing the back of my neck. He knew I liked that. I turned around and looked at him.

"Okay, but next time don't be so freaking jealous!" I hit him playfully. I saw Olivia walk up behind us. She was the Kira of Swavesey.

"Hey stud, what you doing with a girl like her when you could be with me," She said talking to him like I didn't exist.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Come on, I'm so much better than_** that**_." She said.

"Fuck off " I said stepping between them and staring her down. Okay I saw the red mist,

"What you gonna do about it yank?" she said rising up to me.

"I show you what I'm gonna do" I grabbed her extensions and yanked her by the hair across the courtyard. She slapped me but I punched her and she fell to the floor taking me with her.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" She screamed at me scratching my face

"SHUT YOUR GOB YOU WHORE, GO BACK TO THE STREETS, COZ ONLY SLEEZY OLD ME WANNA FUCK YOU," I shouted back,pining her down and punched her in the face. I got up and walked away but she jumped on my back,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" We fell over backwards.

"I SAID YOUR A SKET," I hit her again she kicked me in the stomach so I threw myself at her and ripped out the hair. She screamed and rolled about on the floor. "OKAY I GIVE," she shouted. So I threw the hair in her face.

"Watch what you say to my man you lowlife douche bag," I got up dusted myself down and walked away, Millions of shocked faces were staring at me. I just took on the biggest bitch of the school and won. I gave all my friends the 'don't even come close yet' look but Reid followed me anyway.

"Where did you learn to fight like that Legs?"

"You." I snapped.

"Still fuming?"

"Yep." I went into the toilets and he followed. Does he not know the meaning of girls bathroom. I spat out blood in the sink.

"I think that bitch cracked my tooth." He laughed.

"Lemme have a look," I opened my mouth and he looked at my teeth.

" Nah babe, it's just bleeding where you bit your lip."

"Okay," I closed my mouth but he was still holding my face. He slowly moved towards me and kissed me. I immediately pushed him off.

"What the fuck Reid, you like Becca remember?" I was disgusted wiping my mouth on the back of my sleeve. "I also thought you were Ty's best friend."

"Yes I like her, But I love you, Your not easy to get over!" He said moving towards me.

"Well do it Reid, Buy a ladder and **get over it**! I'm with Tyler."

"But we could go to Italy, like you always wanted, I will buy a house and everything, We could be great together, if you just gave me a chance" He pleaded with me. Man this boy was good.

"No Reid,"

"We don't have to tell anyone. It would be great, away from everything, the power--"

"--Reid No-, "

"--And live happily ever after. You have to believe me" He said over the top of me. By now he was holding my arms.

"I don't care, for your fairytales." I said breaking free and walking past him and to my next lesson.

I was so annoyed. He was** using Becca** to get to me. Trying to sway me by my dreams.

I'm glad I had music, Even though he is in my class. This lesson I had to perform again. After last times shenanigans.

I walked to the piano and boldly said to the class.

"This is for a certain person in this room; hopefully they will finally get the point This means a lot to me so i hope you listen."

_Cinderella's on her bedroom floor  
She's got a Crush on the guy at the liquor store  
Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore  
__**And she forgets why she came here**_

_Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood  
For shame she says  
None for you dear prince, I'm tired today  
I'd rather sleep my whole life away __**than have you keep me from dreaming**__**I don't care for your fairytales**__  
You're so worried about the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing  
Next best thing_

Snow White is doing dishes again cause  
What else can you do  
With seven itty-bitty men?  
Sends them to bed and she calls up a friend  
Says, will you meet me at midnight?

_The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says  
Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair  
I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows  
__**  
I don't care for your fairytales**__  
You're so worried about the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing  
Next best thing_

_  
Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom  
__**Man made up a story said that I should believe him**__  
Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight__**  
But I don't want the next best thing  
**__So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls round me  
__**Can't take no more of your fairytale love**__  
_

_**I don't care for your fairytales**__  
You're so worried about the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting spent the whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience  
and a dumb Appreciation  
__**But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending**__  
__**Cause I don't want the next best thing  
No, no I don't want the next best thing. **_

The whole time I sang I was glaring at Reid. He just got up and walked out. I smiled. I walked away from the piano feeling triumphant. It's true, I don't want the next best thing to Tyler. I

was awarded an A grade for a beautiful song with meaning. This made my day. I was fuming at Reid. Kissing me. Who does he think he is? Hurting Becca like that. I hated him so much

right now.

**I really don't need his fairytales**.

* * *

Sorry this story is so random

I had to add Reid and Izzie again because I have something amazing Planned :P:P

YAY x

**Btw If you want a certain Pic of something Gimme a buzz and I will find whatever you want.**


	28. Dont leave me

Chapter 28

I had a ridiculous amount of inspiration today.

* * *

I got home to find the house empty. Which was strange with the amount of lodgers I normally have.

I looked around, No one anywhere. So I started to sing that song again.

"I don't care for your fairytales," I said walking up the stairs. Then I heard a voice.

"Look Becca, Its not gonna work. I will see you," It was Reid. Dumping Becca. OVER THE PHONE. I stormed in.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted. Making him jump out of his skin.

"I'm Leaving." He said slapping the suitcase shut.

"What?"

"I can't have you, so I'm leaving."

"That's really no reason to leave, We can be friends"

"Legs, you have no idea what you do to me." He said pushing my on the bed.

"You are the sole reason I don't **use myself to death**, you are the reason I made everyone come here, you are the reason **I can't love anyone else** despite how hard I try. You are the reason I am leaving."

I was gobsmacked. Not nearly as much as what was about to happen. I saw Tyler standing in the doorway. Oh crap.

"Reid? You love her?" He said,

"Yes baby boy well done. I love her, I've kissed her, **Hell we have had sex before."**

"What?" Tyler said.

"Before you were together don't worry, and did she not tell you, I got little Izzie's virginity." He said rather to smugly.

I went to say something but Tyler stopped me. You could tell he was hurt.

"You, Are such a prick sometimes Reid. I can't believe you, You are meant to be my friend!"

"I CANT HELP WHO I'M IN LOVE WITH TYLER!" he shouted out of frustration

"WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE HER, YOU HAVE EVERYTHING ELSE OF MINE, YOU CANT TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"Tyler. You have no idea how much **it kills me** to see you two together.** I am** your friend. I haven't taken her away from you. Count yourself lucky to have such **an amazing girl** as Legs," He lifted the suitcase and went down stairs. I looked at Tyler and followed Reid.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving like you did, without a goodbye, see how it feels"

"Reid, don't do this,"

"I have too, I might just die seeing you two together,"

"Reid please stay!" I pleaded starting to cry.

"I thought you were done with my 'fairytale's" He said welling up.

"But Reid... I need you, I really do." I cried.

"Obviously not enough," he stormed out the house. I fell to the floor in tears.

Tyler ran downstairs and wrapped him arms around me as I bawled my eyes out.

"Shhh, baby it's okay," he whispered

"H—H—he is really g-g-gone." I stuttered

"Yes he has gone, I'm sorry"

"Bu-h I never wanted to h-h-hurt him,"

"I know, shhh now,"

Caleb rushed through the door.

"Where's he gone? What Happened?" He then stopped the questioning when he me in a heap on the floor with Tyler trying to calm me down. He too wrapped his arms around me.

"Cale" I sniffed

"Yeah Bella"

"Don't leave me, You Pouge or Tyler, **Please God don't leave me**"

"Hey, I wouldn't leave you ever again."

"I second that" Tyler said stroking my hair.

"And I'm sure Pouge with third it, but at the moment he is trying to talk to Reid with the girls"

I just burst out crying again, What have I done? I had to be the bitch, After everything he has done for me. I went and broke him. I was in hysteria crying I felt so bad. Pouge ran in and

shook his head. Reid was gone for good. And it was my fault.

Pouge picked me up and carried me to my room where I lay with Tyler.

"Tyler, it's true. I did sleep with him,"

"That doesn't matter babe,"

"But it does I should have told you,"

"True, but what happened, happened, there is no changing the past,"

"You deserve more than this whore," I started bawling my eyes out again.

"Hey, Hey, HEY!, You're not a whore, and I did not travel god knows how many miles for this, I Love you no matter what you past was with him, I'm just glad you didn't leave me,"

"But after all it wasn't just any old fling it was my vir-"

"I know what it was, but that's Reid, Of course I'm hurt but I hurt you a lot more than this is hurting me, Please calm down, I'm gonna go get you the ultimate feel good extravaganza" he smiled I just lay there,

"Can you get Cale for me?"

"Sure,"

I needed to talk to him. I started to cry thinking about how I hurt Reid, Is this how Tyler felt?

"Hey Bella" Caleb said sitting on my bed. I sat up and hugged him.

"Cale, I need to ask you a favour,"

"Sure what is it" he said staring down at me.

"Don't tell anyone"

"I won't, I swear" he smiled at me.

"Please get Reid back, He says he can't live without me, I can't live without him, Even though I don't love him as much as Ty, I love him, I need him. As my friend, he said I'm the only thing

keeping him from not using to death, you know that's true, I'm worried sick, please Caleb bring him back." I sobbed into his chest, I felt heart broken.

"I will try my best but it won't be easy." He kissed my forehead and left just as Tyler came in again.

"Drink this," he gave me a hot chocolate with marshmallows on top. He then clambered next to me and turned on the TV to X-men. A personal favourite.

"A bit of wolverine should cheer you up," he said hugging me. My eyes stung from the amount of tears. But I watched none the less. I also drank my hot chocolate. Bits in the film made

me cry. I got so hysterical Tyler turned the TV off. And just looked at me.

"Stop it babe, what's done is done and I know how you feel" He wiped away my tears and kissed me.

I lay down as he kissed me, he then moved to my collar bone, up my neck, along my jaw line and finally to my lips again. It was definitely making me forget my troubles. It was very

seductive. I wrapped my legs around him and he moved his hand up my thigh.

"Do you want to do this" he asked me looking up with his gorgeous eyes.

"Yes" I said.

* * *

Interesting. I cried writing this. Because its a personal experience -minus the very end and very beggining.

Nothing like that to forget your troubles. ;)

Review xxx


	29. Eyes

Chapter 29 - FILLER OKAY ITS BUILDING UP TO A CLIMAX

* * *

I woke up from last night and turned over expecting to see Tyler. But the bed was empty. I got into a blind panic and ran downstairs. I turned to go in the kitchen but I heard an argument.

"Loud enough?" Pouge said,

"Shut up," Tyler retorted. Pouge put his hands up in defeat. "Anyway, are we going to find Reid,"

"I don't know," Caleb said,

"You promised her,"

"I know, he won't listen though, the only person he will listen to is Bella, and he is heartbroken at the moment."

"She wouldn't stop crying last night, SHE is heartbroken!" Tyler said.

"Until you fucked her," Pouge added. He was shot glares. Caleb told him to leave. So he turned the corner and ran into me but I grabbed him and held my hand over his mouth, giving the 'Shhhh!' signal. He nodded and stood next to me.

"Tyler, you know as well as I do Reid is going to be nearly dead when we find him,"

"But we can stop that Caleb."

"You know the only way is to get Izzie to talk to him." Caleb said making it obvious what Tyler had to do.

"No." He said shaking his head and slamming the glass down in the cabinet making my jump but Pouge stopped me from screaming. "He is not getting her,"

"It's not your choice Tyler."

"It never is, Is it Caleb, he gets everything he wants just by throwing a temper tantrum."

"If you care-"

"—If he cared he wouldn't do this." They stood in silence. I cried in Pouge's arms. I can't lose Tyler, but how much longer can I go without seeing Reid. I stormed through the kitchen and went mental at Caleb.

"YOU PROMISED ME CALEB!" I hit him in the chest, not affecting him. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD HELP ME, YOU PROMISED ME, YOU CAN'T DO THIS....You can't." I started crying again falling to the floor. Caleb crouched down and looked at me with a puzzled expression. He went to apologise but he ended up saying.

"What's up with your eyes?"

"Yeah I noticed that last night," Tyler said.

"They are a really dark blue," Caleb said.

"Yeah I developed it when I moved here, it's to do with my emotions and my power, this is beside the point YOU PROMISED ME CALEB" I started to get angry.

"Now they are red." He said looking at Pouge who just walked back in.

"LISTEN TO ME CALEB" the chair he was sitting on rose to the ceiling.

"Belle, you know as well as I do that the only way for him coming back is to be with you."

"There HAS to be another way,"

"There isn't" He said,

"DONT SAY THAT" I ran out forgetting about the chair and he fell to the floor. By this time I was in my room. I had locked the door and gotten inside the crawl space.

I couldn't help but think Tyler would leave me so Reid would come back. Right on que there was a knocking on my door.

"Bella open up," Tyler said.

"No,"

"Open this door."

"No,"

"Fine I'm coming in." He said

"Wanna bet?" The door flung open but I pushed it back moving all heavy objects in front of it.

"Don't do this please," He said, "I love you,"

I moved everything and left him in. He gave me a hug I clung onto him.

"He will come back I promise." Tyler said.

"I don't want to leave you Tyler,"

"It might be for the best." He whispered.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

* * *

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT**

Ohhh, Nearing the end. One last chapter until I upload

**Dun** _dun _dun.....

_THE SEQUEL!!!_ Which i have already begun. So after i upload the last of this i will upload so i will keep informed. **And Cynthia, I really want you to read the sequel it will amuse you (_i think_ you get my sense of humour)**


	30. He's back

"What?" I said pulling away from him. Mouth open in disbelief.

"I mean, I don't want to make you love me."

"Who's making me?" I said feeling angry.

"You like Reid," he said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Get out Tyler, I don't need this,"

"Izz—"

"GET OUT!" I pushed him out the door and slammed it.

How can it be possible that in a space of a day I lose my best friend and then my boyfriend? What did do to deserve this. I changed into my pj's and curled up my bed. It smelt like Tyler. I started to cry but I stopped myself.

"You do not need to cry over this," I held back my tears by closing my eyes very tightly. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I needed to make some decisions

I went to my piano and played a song.

_Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find__**Is already in my life?**__  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise__**Who knows how to love you without being told**__  
__**Somebody tell me why I'm on my own**__  
If there's a soulmate for everyone__**soulmate**__ for everyone  
If there's a __**soulmate**__ for everyone__  
_

Is it possible Mr. Loveable

Who doesn't long for someone to hold

Here we are again, circles never end  
How do I find the perfect fit  
There's enough for everyone  
But I'm still waiting in line

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

If there's a soulmate for everyone

Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a

I ran my hand through my hair and just screamed.

"GET OVER YOURSELF BLANE" I shouted to myself.

"This is not the way to sort it out," I slammed my piano top down. "You have to find Reid," I started manically running about the house, "Where's the suitcase? Where's the suitcase?" I repeated to myself whilst rummaging through the cupboard downstairs,

"What are you doing Princess?" Pouge said laughing.

"gotcha, Huh what?" I turned around holding my suitcase. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Don't worry I won't mention anything to them,"

"Thanks," I smiled and he winked walking off. I then ran upstairs. Slamming door, and throwing clothes in the pack, as well as hair products make-up anything I would need.

I ran into the bathroom and got tooth brush and paste, "Need to find Reid," I mumbled to myself.

Okay, okay, I needed to find Reid so I can sort my life out. Maybe mi was being a bit irrational but I needed to do this. I quickly finished packing and dragged it downstairs. I got to the

bottom and the guys were standing there, not looking impressed. Pouge gave me an apologetic look. I knew they got it out of him. Poor guy can't really keep a secret for long. I rolled my

eyes and crossed my arms. What did they want now. They aren't gonna stop me.

"Leaving again?" Caleb said. He was thoroughly unimpressed.

"Only to Ipswich." I said, I saw him smile quickly before frowning again.

"Why so soon?"

"I need to find Reid,"

"I told you I would sort it" he said

"You haven't been doing much of that have you?" I said cattily

"Its been ONE day belle"

"That's too long."

"Well we can't just go back" Tyler said. I glanced at him. "And you aren't leaving without us, I'm not leaving you again,"

"**Bull-shit**,"

"Excuse me?" He said very patronising

"Tyler, were not together anymore, **remember **you ended it" Caleb and Pouge's mouths dropped open.

"She say what?" Pouge said."Tyler that's just,"

"Pouge stop it," Caleb said "Lets pack guys." Caleb ordered everyone to pack for Ipswich.

I walked to the kitchen and sat on my suitcase. Tyler followed me. He sat on the work top and just looked at me.

"yes?" I asked.

"So what? Were done?"

I just looked at him. Then I was gone.

_I was in a wooded area, near what looked like the dells. My head hurt and I lay on the floor unable to move. I saw a dark figure move closer to me._

"_Isabelle, I am so glad you could join me, for now anyway, don't worry though my dear we will meet again so very the boys I said hello and as for your friend Reid, you may not see him again." He laughed and knelt down and kissed me._

"_I will look forward to more of that," he sniggered, I felt sick._

Then I was awake again screaming.

"What happened?" Caleb came running down the stairs, panicing.

"She fainted." Tyler said starstruck.

"Belle what happened."

"I had a premonition."

"What Happened" he asked again, this time he had more worry in his voice.

"There was this boy, he looked just a bit older than you, he had me in the woods near the dells and he kissed me then he said to tell you he said hello, it was horrible," i said fast trying to get over my trauma. i still feltt physically sick.

"Shit," Caleb and Tyler both said at the same time

"POUGE" Caleb cried. He ran downstairs. "He is back,"

The whole room fell silent. Oh bugger.

* * *

Well that's the end of Come Home

Tune into my next story to see what happens.

I will leave a little message when the next story is up. So stay tuned.

I love you guys. SOOO MUCCCH.

i just wanna thank everyone who reviewed and/or added my story to something you really are an amazing lot. SO that is

**Redunicorn2**

**JENJEN87**

**gitch**

**chokylover**

**heartbreakerginny**

**PrincessB494**

**KaylaSimms1990**

**.1010**

**shygirl18**

**katespc123  
****  
xxkpxx**

Now this girl is probably thinking i've forgotten her but boy i havent. She as well as the rest has kept me going the whole way, I stay up late wanting to read her review (coz of the time difference) and well i was thinking last night, I am gonna make a new character for my next story and seeing as this** wonderful girl** has kept me going i was wondering if she wouldnt mind me using her name. **Cynthia** ??? :) Get back to me on that one hon. :D

xxxxxx

.


	31. RE WRITTEN

Okay After looonnngg deliberation I am re writing this story. I feel it needs work and I have nothing to do seeing as writers block has taken over all the stories and yadda yadda yadda. Anyway it will still be the same story, just written a hell of a lot better.

Happy Reading :) xxx


End file.
